Hell's Bells
by maxipoo1024
Summary: She's an incredibly driven and brilliant detective that avoids her complicated past by throwing herself into her work. He's a hunter destined for greatness with a compulsion to sacrifice himself to save the people he loves. Bella and Dean already crossed paths once back in Forks. Now that Bella is working directly under Sheriff Mills in Sioux Falls, how long before sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. If you haven't read Bad Company, you're gonna want to do that before you start this. It's not necessary, but it adds a little something to this, sort of like a prequel.

The banner is up on my profile. The amazing BobbysIdjit made it for me, and I am so pumped for this story. My Team Bean girls are still with me, so say hello to MissJanuary and Spn-lost-twi. This story has a slightly OOC Bella and the same old Dean. It's not too angsty and there will be Bella/Dean action pretty much from the gate. It's rated M for a reason, people!

Chapter song: Itchin' on a Photograph by GroupLove

* * *

_Yeah, I'm giving up on looking back. Yeah, I'm letting go of what I had._

**Chapter One**

At the sound of the front door opening, Bobby Singer took one last sip from the bottle, letting the gut-rot liquor flow down his throat and burn his insides. He sucked at his teeth, quickly capped the bottle of whiskey, and set it aside, walking over to meet the boys.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his well-worn jeans. "So, how'd it go?"

Dean shoved past him, his shoulder brushing against Bobby's as he trudged up the stairs, the creaking of the floorboards making his silence even more apparent.

Bobby's already wrinkled brow furrowed as his eyes followed Dean's retreating form and then turned back to the younger Winchester still standing in the doorway. Sam tried to hide his frustration but that boy's face showed everything he was thinking and feeling.

"What's with your brother?"

Sam let out a huff and entered the den, tossing his backpack on the floor and plopping down in one of the threadbare chairs. "He's just being Dean."

"Charlie give you a hard time? He's been out of the game for a while. I wasn't sure how willing he'd be to help you boys."

"Charlie wasn't there," Sam said flatly.

Bobby's face perked up with a smile. "Well that's good. In an out. An easy job..." Bobby frowned when Sam didn't meet his eyes. "Okay, what aren't you telling me?"

Sam stared at Bobby pensively. "Bella was there."

"Balls!" Bobby scrubbed a hand over his beard and stalked over to his desk, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring it into a glass. He tossed back the amber liquid and sighed. "You didn't drag her into it, did you? Charlie never wanted her to know about this part of his life."

Laughing nervously, Sam rubbed his palms down his jean clad thighs. "Yeah, about that... It was kind of hard not getting her involved when she locked us up."

Bobby slammed the glass down on his desk and approached Sam, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean she locked you up? What'd you idjits do?"

"Apparently, Bella works at the police station. Or she was covering for Charlie..." He shook his head and let out another laugh. "Someone saw us digging up the grave, called it in. This green deputy hauled us off to the station and there she was..."

Sam's eyes lit up a bit remembering how fierce she had looked on the other side of the jail cell. Last picture he saw of her, she was a tiny, gangly thing with teeth too big for her mouth. Thick-framed glasses hung low on her nose and her braided pigtails hit just past her shoulders.

When Deputy Steve had brought them to the cell, she stood there tall and confident. Her hand rested on top of the gun holstered at her hip while she went toe-to-toe with Dean and his smart assed comebacks. Her eyes were unrelenting, her voice commanding, as she stared them down, explaining to them that if they didn't talk, she'd keep them locked up through the weekend and let the Staties handle things. She was clearly shaken because they had known her name and what she looked like as a kid. When Charlie got on the phone and basically demanded that she let them go, she had to have known something wasn't right.

Sam pushed his thoughts aside and smiled at Bobby. "Who would have thought that little bookworm would go into law enforcement?"

A smirk tugged at Bobby's lips. "So she and Dean bumped heads. Is that what this is about?"

"Maybe." Sam shrugged, a sheepish look crossing his features. "He was a little touchy when I asked if he thought we should tell her the truth."

Bobby's face softened as he pulled up a seat next to Sam. "It's not up to either of you. If her daddy wanted her to know, he'd tell her. Just like your daddy told you boys." He gave Sam's shoulder a firm but loving squeeze. "I think it'd be best for both of you to just forget about her. John hasn't talked to Charlie in ages. I doubt you'll cross paths any time soon."

~o~

Later that night, Dean was in his makeshift bedroom upstairs at Bobby's house. The boys were always on the road, so it never really felt like he had a room of his own, but if he had to pick a place where he felt most at home it would be Bobby's. Dean even left some of his personal things on the top shelf of the closet in the back of the room. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the paint before his eyes traveled to the closet door that happened to be cracked open a hair. He shifted his gaze back to the ceiling and let out a long sigh.

Over the years, Dean had hunted some pretty nasty things from demons to ghosts. He didn't scare easy, but seeing Bella in person, being so close to her he could just reach out and touch her, that terrified him more than he was willing to admit.

He tried to erase the memory of her sexy smirk when she said, "Welcome to your new home, boys." He gritted his teeth remembering the way his dick twitched in his pants when she raised an eyebrow at him, asking if he was threatening her. He wanted to do much more than threaten her when he saw her standing in front him with her dark, smoldering eyes, tight little body, and tiny hand hovering over such a large gun.

After pounding his fist against the mattress several times to let out his frustration, he sat up and eyed the closet. Narrowing his eyes, like the very contents offended him some how, he warred with himself. Finally, he got up and walked over to the closet, whipping the door open so hard it slammed into the adjacent wall. He leaned into the closet, standing on the balls of his feet, reaching into the back and swiping his arm across the shelf. Wood scraping on wood, Dean slid out a container the size of a shoe box and carefully walked back to the bed. The mattress dipped as he sat down, and he turned the wooden box over on its side and shook out the contents. Wrinkled letters with smudge marks and aged Polaroid pictures with tattered edges were strewn across the bed.

He picked up a piece of pale yellow lined paper. It felt so delicate and thin between his fingertips Dean was afraid it would disintegrate. The handwriting was messy, but he had read the letter, all of the letters, so many times he could recite the words without even looking.

John,

You were right. I couldn't have a family and hunt. It doesn't work like that. Renée finally left me. Said I was too wrapped up in work, said she felt trapped. She took the kid with her. It's probably better this way. They'll both be safe. Bella will never need to know of the horrible things we face everyday. Give my best to Bobby and the boys.

Charlie

Dean picked up a picture from off the bed and felt his lips tugging into a smile. It was of a little girl. She couldn't have been older than two. Her big brown eyes stared back at him as she held what must have been her first ice cream cone. The ice cream had melted down her arm. He could see the stickiness glistening on her skin. Her face was covered in chocolate and the smile she wore squeezed his heart. Dean threw the picture back down and picked up another letter.

John,

Sometimes I don't know why we keep doing this. It's lonely and it's hard. But then I see Bella and I know. Renée lets her stay with me during the summer. That's why I couldn't help you out on that last hunt. Did you end up tracking down that Striga? Here's the latest picture I have of her. She's getting so big. I can't believe she's going to be four!

Charlie

There were at least fifty letters and corresponding pictures. John and Charlie had been pals in the Marines. They fought together in 'Nam and when they got back from overseas they settled down with their retrospective families but always kept in touch. When Mary, Dean's and Sam's mother, died tragically in a house fire, Charlie was the first person John called. Of course Charlie came. His best friend needed him. What Charlie didn't expect was to be drawn into a world nightmares were made of. He thought he had seen some horrific things during the war, but nothing compared to what lurked in the shadows. Some things could never be unseen, and just like John, Charlie thrust himself into the world of the supernatural. John was on a mission to find his wife's killer, but Charlie was the type of person that wanted to make the world a better place, especially after his daughter was born. After seeing what was really out there, he had no choice but to fight it.

The letters spanned years, and each one added new pieces to the puzzle that had become Bella. Charlie would talk about pictures she'd draw, books she read that she couldn't stop talking about, the latest boy band she was in love with. Every detail Charlie shared helped Dean forget about his own rotten childhood. If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine doing things that normal kids like Bella did: riding bikes, sitting down for a home cooked meal, watching fireworks on the fourth of July.

Lining up all the pictures in order, Dean could see how Bella developed into the woman she was today. There were more pictures towards the end, smaller gaps in time. It must have been when Bella moved in with Charlie. You could still see the shyness hiding in her dark eyes, her long brown hair usually covering her face in some way, but sometimes Charlie captured a smile on camera, and that smile made Dean's chest feel tight. Then the pictures stopped and eventually so did the letters.

Dean picked up one of the more recent letters and scanned over Charlie's words.

John,

I know it's been awhile but I need your help. I think Bella is caught up in something. Our kind of _something_. What do you know about vampires? I always thought they were extinct, but these ones...there's something different about them. Does the name Cullen ring a bell? Maybe Dean knows something. Oh, I heard Sammy got into Stanford! You must be really proud.

Charlie

Dean took a deep breath, remembering. He had found dirt on the Cullens and sent it straight off to Charlie. Nothing ever came of it, so he just figured maybe Charlie was just being paranoid. When you were a hunter as long as John and Charlie were, you were suspicious of everyone. Dean could already feel himself traveling down that road.

He picked up the last picture of Bella Charlie ever sent to them. It was a really pretty shot of the young girl. Her hair was curled in loose waves and she wore the faintest blush on her cheeks and a genuine smile that even reached her eyes. The blue of the dress she wore was such a dark contrast to the creaminess of her skin. Dean shook his head, feeling like a perv for staring at the picture for so long. Maybe it was best Charlie hadn't sent any more pictures of her.

Dean thought back to the woman he encountered at the police station. The way her lips curled around her words when she called him "stud" made him hard. Never in a million years had he ever imagined Bella would look like that. She was smoking hot, confident, sexy, someone Dean would have easily locked Sammy out of the motel room for.

He shuffled the letters and pictures into a neat stack and placed them back in the box. Making his way over to the closet, he shoved them onto the shelf, keeping them safe and well hidden. He grabbed a towel off the back of the door and padded towards the bathroom. After that trip down memory lane, a cold shower was in order.

* * *

E/N - Welcome to Hell's Bells! So what are we thinking? Yay, nay? Do we like the fact that Charlie and John were buds? Can you see the sparks already flying? Next chapter we meet Bella...again for those of you that have read Bad Company.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the warm welcome, guys! Glad you've decided to stick around. So we got a glimpse of the boys. Let's see what our Bella is up to...

* * *

Chapter song: Sweet Talk – The Killers

_Then I need a release from these troubles of mine. Fix my feet when they're stumbling. And well you know it hurts sometimes. You know it's going to bleed sometimes._

**Chapter Two**

Bella held the pewter picture frame in her hands, smiling as she wiped at the edges with a dust rag. It was a picture of her father and his wife Sue. Charlie hadn't noticed Bella with the camera, otherwise he would have made a fuss about his picture being taken. He was kind of like his daughter in that regard—shy. Charlie had his arm draped around Sue's shoulders, his eyes downcast as he nestled his cheek into her neck. It was a perfect candid shot; Sue was caught mid-laugh, her bright smile intoxicating. Even though she couldn't see his face, Bella knew how incredibly content and happy Charlie was, and it made her heart swell, even now when she was over fifteen hundred miles away.

She placed the picture back in its home on the mantle and started to pace the room. Everything had been unpacked, cleaned, moved around, and cleaned again. Her kitchen was spotless, every stitch of clothing put away in her bedroom. Books lined her bookshelf, in order of how frequent she read them, not alphabetically. She had even managed to decorate her walls with some of Reneé's watercolor paintings and some wood carvings Jake had made her over the years.

Bella was pretty much settled in her apartment. Actually, she had been completely moved in two weeks before even leaving for Forks, but that didn't stop her from trying to make everything perfect when she returned. The truth was she was just trying to kill time. Bella was ready to start work, but she was given strict orders not come in until Monday. Sheriff Jody Mills specifically gave Bella a month of leave before starting her job as a detective for Sioux Falls' finest. It was the Wednesday before she was set to start and already, Bella was pacing the floors.

Sheriff Mills knew how draining the job could be. They had files upon files of unsolved cases. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have stopped until the case was solved, but there were just too many, and the way things were looking, there would be a lot more. Sheriff Mills not only needed a detective that was sharp as a tack, but she needed someone that wouldn't balk when things got hairy or they hit a dead end...which happened a lot with these type of cases. Some people would just want to give up, a part of them hoping they could forget about the things they saw and move on with their lives like it never happened. Not Sheriff Mills. And not Bella, she hoped.

Bella was in the top of her class at the Academy. Her father was police chief himself, which just made her even more perfect for the job. She had a strong work ethic, and during her interview, Sheriff Mills could tell there was something special about her. Maybe it was the fire in her eyes, a spark resembling determination. She not only wanted the job, but Bella wanted to succeed. When Sheriff Mills explained the nature of the position, how she'd be investigating cold cases, Bella seemed rearing to go despite how difficult it could be. Bella had said there was no reason to have unsolved cases; it was just someone being lazy.

Sheriff Mills had raised her eyebrow at Bella and Bella smirked. "No offense, ma'am. I'm sure it's not your fault. You just didn't have me on your staff yet." That settled it. Bella was hired on the spot.

Feeling similar to a caged animal, Bella walked back and forth from the kitchen to her living room, passing the door and eyeing it cautiously. What harm could come of her walking down to the precinct now? It was Wednesday...she had spent enough time not working, something that never ended well for Bella.

Ever since that fateful night in the woods, something changed inside of Bella. It was almost like she was snapped back into reality. Her time with Edward was like a dream, a reprieve from everyday life. But dreams don't last and sometimes they turn to nightmares. After that, Bella kept herself so busy, she wouldn't have time to dream.

She paused in front of the door, staring at the little side table next to it. Screw it! She sprinted off to her bedroom and swung open her closet door. Reaching in back, she pulled out small, metal safe. Quickly, she spun the dial and unlocked it. As she opened the safe, the light caught the metal of her Kimber Ultra Carry 1911 in .45 caliber. Bella smiled, taking the handgun in her hands, the cool steel smooth and comforting. It had been a deal breaker for her. She had told Sheriff Mills she'd carry her own gun or she wouldn't carry one at all. Sheriff Mills obliged, knowing full well the kind of cases Bella would be investigating wouldn't require a regular firearm. A shotgun full of rock salt, maybe. The gun had been a graduation present from Charlie. She had used a standard issued Glock-17 in 9mm in the Academy, but Bella had always been a recoil junky.

You should have seen Bella's eyes light up when Charlie took her shooting for the first time. He started her off with a dinky, little .22 caliber. It was like shooting a BB gun. She hit paper every time, but she wasn't impressed. When Charlie broke out the 30-06 hunting rifle, Bella came alive. She hugged the rifle to her body, making sure the butt of the gun was tucked securely into her shoulder. When she pulled the trigger, her whole body jerked with the recoil, but not only did she hit the target dead-on, her smile could have lit up the sky.

When Charlie presented her with the gun after the graduation ceremony, she wouldn't accept it. She knew how expensive they were, but Charlie was having none of it. After that, she vowed to put it to use so Charlie's hard-earned money wouldn't go to waste. Sort of. She also loved the way her whole body shook and she could feel her teeth rattle when she shot off a round. Most likely, though, she wouldn't have to use it. Sioux Falls seemed like a fairly boring place. The only reason she took the job was because of the work load. She needed to stay busy.

She placed her gun in the holster on her left hip and attached her badge on the right. She shrugged into her favorite, black leather jacket and made her way to the door.

~o~

Bella stood in the doorway to Sheriff Mills office, leaning against the doorjamb. She watched the other woman closely. She was on the phone, shuffling papers, looking slightly flustered. Sheriff Mills lifted her eyes and met Bella's. She offered her a half-smile before finishing up her call.

Sheriff Mills hung up the phone, pushed her chair back, and walked over to Bella, her eyebrows knitted together, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Did you need something?"

"I was starting to crawl up the walls." Bella chucked and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Any chance you need me to start early?"

Sighing, Sheriff Mills guided Bella out the door and over to an empty desk. "You might as well get settled and start filling out the paperwork now."

Bella sat down in the chair, rolling from side to side, getting comfortable behind the desk. "Thanks," she said, smiling up at Sheriff Mills, "I don't do well if I'm not busy."

Sheriff Mills left her to the paperwork and returned to her office. About an hour had passed and Bella was already done. She was about to go back to the office to ask Sheriff Mills if she should start on the oldest case when one of the deputies barged through the door.

"We've got a B&E down by the old shoe mill. You want me on it?"

Bella followed behind the deputy, wanting to know what was going on.

Sheriff Mills looked up from her desk. "In progress?" The deputy shook his head. "Okay, any suspects?"

Her phone began ringing again before she got her answer. "Sweetie, I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll pick you up that chicken soup you like..." She looked over to the deputy for her answer.

"Bobby Singer and two other guys..."

Sheriff Mills rolled her eyes. "...baby, I gotta go. Just try and get some rest. I'll see you soon."

Letting out a long sigh, Sheriff Mills got up from her desk and pulled down her jacket off the back of the door. "Alright. I'll be back. Bella, you and Don hold down the fort."

Bella paused her in the hallway. "With all due respect, ma'am, I think you should go home to your son. I can take care of this."

Sheriff Mills let out a laugh. "Sorry, Bella, but the last thing I'm going to do is send you on this. Bobby Singer is a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud. I don't want to scare you off before you even start."

"I think I can handle my own. Let me give it a shot." Bella smiled. "Consider it compensation for keeping me cooped up in that apartment for two weeks." She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"You know, most people don't complain about paid leave. Why are you so anxious to get elbow deep in this mess?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm good at what I do. I like feeling useful, having a reason to wake up in the morning."

Sheriff Mills conceded. She was too worried about her son being home sick anyway. She jotted down Bobby Singer's address for Bella and prayed he wouldn't scare her off. Who knows, maybe he'd help steer her in the right direction. Sheriff Mills knew Bobby was behind a lot of those unsolved cases. He may have been reluctant to work with Sheriff Mills herself, but there was just something about Bella that made it impossible to say no.

* * *

A/N – Well there's our girl. What do we think? If you haven't read Bad Company, this gives you a little background on her. Some may think she's slight OOC for Bella. I beg to differ. I think after she got out of the daze of being dumped by Edward, she would have turned into quite the badass. Bobby's up next. I'm so excited.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. Sorry if I didn't get a chance to respond to your reviews. Life has been crazy. Special thanks to my Team Bean girls! Ready for badass Bella to give Bobby the shake down? Wonder what's in store...

Chapter song: Somethings Don't Work Out Like They Should – Joe Purdy

* * *

_Cause I'm screaming at you, but you're screaming at me 'bout what I think you should do, or how you wish I could be._

Chapter 3

They could hear the wheels of the car crunch against the gravel as it pulled up the driveway.

Dean offered Bobby a puzzled look. "Expecting company?"

Sam rushed over to the window and pulled back a dusty curtain. "It's the sheriff."

Bobby looked up from the desk and slammed his book shut. "Balls!"

Dean stood up from the couch. "You want me to handle this?"

Bobby pushed his chair back and made his way over to the front door. "Nah. Sheriff Mills and I got history. I'll get rid of her."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother because of the way Bobby said "history." Dean shrugged, a small smirk forming. If they didn't know Bobby better, they'd think that history involved a romp in the sheets.

Taking off his ball cap and running his hands over the sides of his head, smoothing down his hair, Bobby stood in front of the door. Three, loud, distinctive knocks—the typical cop knock—echoed through the house. Bobby swung the door open, a genuine smile on his face.

"Sheriff Mil..." His eyes swept over the woman in front of him, and she smiled brightly. His brows knitted together and he braced himself against the open door. "You're not..."

"No, but I..." she looked over her shoulder, eyeing the Ford Police Interceptor parked behind her "...obviously work for her. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Bobby turned around and gave the boys the look—the one that told them to put away anything that would raise suspicions and to make themselves scarce. He stepped in front of the door and shut it behind him.

"Not for nothing, ma'am, but just because you drive a cruiser doesn't mean you actually work for the sheriff. How do I know you didn't just lift the car?"

Bella pulled her leather jacket to the side, revealing the badge clipped to her waist. "I may be new to the area, but I know about you. Wanna tell me what you were doing down at the old shoe mill earlier this afternoon?"

He pushed his shoulders back and stood up straight. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella shook her head and laughed under her breath. "Come on, Bobby... I can call you _Bobby_, right?" She looked up at him expectantly.

Bobby wiped at the back of his neck with his hand. He could feel her big brown eyes softening his hard exterior. The corner of his lips twisted into a half-smile. What the hell was it about this girl? She was pretty, he'd give her that, but way too young for him to be commenting on her looks. She could easily flirt her way into answers, but that didn't seem like her style. She was confident, smooth even, like she'd been doing this her whole life. That couldn't be the case, though. What was she? Twenty-six? Not much younger than Dean. Something was oddly familiar about her. Maybe Bobby had run one too many cons on the job and he saw her doing the same thing to him. It was just the way she carried herself. He could tell she was a little spitfire. He pushed away his suspicions and assumed it was just some of Jodie Mills rubbing off on her.

Bobby chuckled. "Well, I don't know. Only my friends get to call me Bobby and I don't even know your name." He raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

"Where are my manners?" She gave him a toothy grin and shoved her hand out in front of her to introduce herself. "I'm..."

"It shouldn't be taking this long." Sam was still at the window trying to catch a glimpse, but all he could see was Bobby's backside. He turned over his shoulder and looked at his brother. "I can't see a thing."

Dean sat on the couch with his legs kicked up on the coffee table reading a Popular Mechanic magazine. He waved Sam off with his hand.

"You saw the look Bobby gave us. He's probably just working that old Singer charm."

"Charm?" Sam asked with a disbelieving laugh.

Slamming the magazine down on the table, Dean sighed and got up from the couch. "Fine. I'll go see what's going on." He started for the door but paused to face Sam. "But if Bobby gets all cranky about us messing up his game, that's gonna be on you." Dean swung open the door.

"...Detective Bella Swan." She shook Bobby's hand, firm and strong.

Bobby's hand went lax and the color drained from his face. He finally realized what it was about her. She was a spitting image of Charlie, even down to the way she talked to him. It was like a young, female Charlie Swan was standing in front of him, working a case.

Bella's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Are you okay?"

"You..." The gruff voice was unmistakable. Dean's body tensed as he took in the sight before him.

Bella looked over Bobby's shoulder and saw Dean standing on the steps of the porch. "You..." she repeated Dean's words with the same amount of venom in her voice.

She shoved past Bobby and advanced toward the steps as Dean descended them. She halted, coming face to face with Dean, her eye level hitting his chest. Dean was considerably taller than her, and he used his muscular frame to his advantage, but she wouldn't let him intimidate her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat.

He narrowed his eyes, looking down at her, his jaw flexing as he ground his teeth. "I was about to ask you the same thing, sweetheart."

Sam finally came outside to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going..." his eyes swept over to Bella and his brother. He laughed nervously. "Oh...hey, Bella."

Bobby eventually found his voice and approached, Bella, Dean, and now Sam. "Why don't we take this inside, alright?"

Dean quickly spun on his heels and stormed off inside, his brother following. Bobby held the door open and let Bella walk in front of him.

"Seems like we have a lot to talk about..." Bobby started, taking a seat at his desk.

Bella sat in the chair across from him, her body slightly rigid. "Appears that way..."

Dean shot Bobby a deadly glare, but Bobby just scowled back. "When was the last time you talked to your daddy?" Bobby asked.

Bella shrugged. "About a week ago. What's this about?" She looked over to Sam and Dean and then back to Bobby. "You know Charlie too?"

"I think maybe we should give him a call." Bobby nodded toward the line of phones attached to the wall. "Pick any one."

Getting up from the chair, she walked over to the far wall. She scanned over the labels taped to each one: Fed. Marshall, FBI, CDC, Police, Health Dept. Each had a different corresponding name. Bella furrowed her brows trying to make sense of it all. She finally picked the one that said "Police" with the name "Pete Lovell." She dialed the number to Forks Police Department and waited for Charlie to pick up.

"Swan."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Bella answered, "Hey, Dad."

"Oh hey, Bells." He hesitated for a minute. The silence caused little beads of sweat to form along Bella's hairline. "Didn't realize it was you." Charlie quickly pulled the phone away to double check the caller ID. He felt the pit in his stomach churn with worry. "What number are you calling from?" he asked nervously.

"I'm at Bobby Singer's house..." She didn't even have a chance to explain herself.

"Put him on the phone, Bella." Charlie's voice was stern.

Suddenly, Bella realized a lot more was going on than a simple B&E. For the longest time she had tried to put that picture of the Winchesters she found in her father's desk drawer out of her mind. She thought about coming right out and asking Charlie, especially after his strange behavior when she had called him while they were locked up, but she figured it didn't really matter. It wasn't like she'd ever see them again. Besides, Charlie was a good cop. He'd never let anyone go that would pose a threat to Forks or anyone else for that matter. So Bella dropped it, and she did what she did best...threw herself into work. The last thing she expected was to run into them again. And she certainly didn't expect her first day on the job to bring out a secret past she knew nothing about.

She looked over to Bobby and held the phone out to him. Chewing on her lower lip, she looked almost defeated. "He wants to talk to you."

Bobby got up and took the phone. Charlie immediately began shouting. "What the hell is she doing there, Bobby?"

Bobby let out a sigh. "My guess is she works for the sheriff and she was investigating some suspicious activity down at the shoe mill..." he looked over to Bella and she quickly turned away, her eyes meeting the cold, angry eyes of Dean. She huffed and scowled back, turning her gaze to the hardwood floor. "...she doesn't know anything yet, but unless you want her to find out from me or even worse...herself, I suggest you high tail it to Sioux Falls."

"I'm on the next flight out. Not a word, Bobby. I mean it!" Charlie hung up the phone and Bobby slammed his back on the wall.

"Balls!"

~o~

Bobby and the boys had been huddled in the corner for a good ten minutes. Bobby shook his head repetitively, tossing a sympathetic glance her way every now and then. Bobby's and Dean's gruff tones vibrated through the room. Bella couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but she could tell by the way Dean threw his hands up in the air several times and how Sam and Bobby kept trying to reel him in that he was pissed off about something. Their efforts were in vain, though. Dean tore away from his brother and Bobby and kicked a chair across the room as he stalked away.

Bella's eyes followed Dean's retreating form. The muscles in his broad back were rippling with tension, and she scowled when he put a little extra force in his step and stomped up the stairs. What an immature ass, Bella thought.

She snickered and shook her head. Bella knew his type. The Academy was filled with them. Guys so used to getting their way, being the ones in charge, the minute someone threatened that, they threw tantrums of epic proportion. Lucky for her she knew exactly how to handle them. She'd ignored them at first, but that just made them rag on her even more. They wanted a reaction; they wanted to send her packing.

They didn't see that behind those brown doe eyes, a fire burned. She had given up the role of damsel in distress a long time ago. She learned the hard way that there were no knights in shining armor, no matter how badly she wished there were. Those fictional heroes in her favorite books were just that: fiction. Not real. After _he _left her broken, she learned real fast that the only person that could save her was herself.

At first they thought she was just a girl pretending to play with the big boys, but she used that to her advantage. No one expected little Bella to be able to incapacitate a guy twice her size during hand-to-hand combat drills. No one realized while they were out drinking, bonding at the bar over beers and cheap whiskey, her nights were filled with Criminal Justice textbooks. Every time they tested, on paper and in the field, she exceeded everyone's expectations, including their instructor.

He'd pulled her aside one day and said, "I know you like being the underdog. And trust me, no one likes to see the surprise on their faces when you hand them their asses more than I do, but I think it's time you give it back. Don't put up with their crap. I see that fire, Bella, and you know what? They can't handle the flame. Let them burn."

Her instructor had given her that little extra boost of confidence she needed. After that, she stopped putting up with their shit. She had the skills and the brains. Now she had the attitude and she was a force to be reckoned with. Yes, she knew exactly how to handle Dean Winchester.

Sitting in Bobby's living room, getting more impatient as the minutes ticked by, Bella couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Yes, Dean had showed typical behavior, reminiscent of the male cadets at The Academy, on both occasions. Back in Forks he'd acted like she was this annoying fly he could just swat away and then continue whatever it was he was doing without any regard to her or authority in general. Now, in Bobby's house, there was a certain edge to him, almost like her very presence made him uneasy. Dean had anger down pat; his posture, the way his jaw was always set in a hard line, and, yeah, he had a chip on his shoulder. Maybe it was as simple as she was on what he considered to be his turf.

_Well too bad_, Bella thought. This was her turf too now. He'd just have to get used to her, and she didn't care if he liked it or not. For the time being, aside from his little angry outburst, he acted like she wasn't even there. Dean had tried to avoid eye contact with her, but the few times he looked at her, Bella saw something behind his eyes that maybe he didn't realize was there: regret.

She tried to tamp down the feeling in her gut, the one that told her that maybe Dean wasn't like the other guys she was used to. Something about Dean told her that he had walked through the flames and liked the burn.

The loud slam of a door upstairs caused everyone's eyes in the room to swivel toward the stairs. Bobby let out a gruff sigh and shook his head while Sam slowly approached Bella.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" Sam attempted small talk as he sat down across from her, and she just narrowed her eyes at him.

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Gee, I'm not sure, Sam. How would you feel if you found out your father had some sort of secret life and was hiding things from you for no apparent reason?"

Sam chuckled uncomfortably. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I know exactly how you feel, would you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and angled her body away from him, choosing to stare out the window instead. "Whatever."

Movement on the stairs caught Sam's eyes, and he got up to meet his brother at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled Dean aside, looking over his shoulder to see Bella staring intently at the two of them.

"Dean, I was thinking...maybe we should just tell her. I think she'll understand. She has a lot more in common with..."

Dean shrugged out of Sam's hold. "Just stop. She's not like us, so get that idea right out of your head. Charlie is going to come here and set her straight. She'll be out of our hair before the day's out."

Sam stared at him pensively. "Why do I get the feeling that maybe that's why you're so bent?" Sam smirked. "I think part of you is angry because you want her to stick around..."

Dean let out growl and shoved Sam with his shoulder as he walked past him, shaking his head, mumbling something about Dr. Phil bullshit.

Sam busied himself with a book, figuring it was best just to keep quiet. He sort of expected Dean's reaction, and now he had the opportunity to observe his brother and Bella silently in the background. Bobby had made a phone call to Sheriff Mills to find out how long Bella had been in Sioux Falls and what she was really doing there. Bobby knew Jody didn't pull any punches, and he had a sinking suspicion that she was up to something when she hired Bella. Unfortunately, Sheriff Mills had left for the day and no one could reach her at home.

Bella glared at the men in the room. "So we're just going to sit here in silence the entire time?"

No one said anything. "Look, I'm not some little girl, okay? I don't need to wait for Daddy to get here to soften the blow. Why don't you just tell me how you know my dad."

Dean stalked over to the chair Bella was sitting in and stared down at her with hardened eyes. "Maybe Charlie doesn't want you to know."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "He speaks!" she said sarcastically.

"Don't act cute. The minute Charlie gets here he's going to whisk you so far away from this place you won't know what hit you."

She pushed back her chair and swiftly shot to her feet. She narrowed her eyes at him, a fire burning behind them. "Like hell he will. He doesn't control me. This is my life...my job...he can't just come in here and..."

The front door swung open and Charlie walked in. He looked around the room and saw Dean and Bella face to face in a heated argument. His heart twinged with pride to see his daughter so confident and strong, not backing down to anyone. Then a sinking feeling settled deep in his belly knowing that the man she was going toe-to-toe with had the power to crush her whole world with just a few words.

Approaching Sam first, he gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. "Hey, Sam, I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you'd be at school. It's good to see you, son." He gave Dean nod and Dean quickly took a few steps away from Bella and nodded back. "Dean."

"Charlie."

Charlie rounded the corner and came over to Bobby. Bobby got up from the desk and the two men shared a manly embrace. Bella looked on in wonderment. What the hell was going on? The men separated and Charlie turned around to face his daughter.

"Hey, Bells."

Bella's nostrils flared as she walked over to her father. "Don't 'hey, Bells' me. How the hell do you know these people? We've sat in silence for almost five hours. I want answers, and I want them now."

* * *

E/N- Charlie, you got some 'xplainin' to do. See you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Man, I love me some Charlie. Wonder if he's going to tell Bella the truth...about everything!

Chapter song: Must Get Out – Maroon 5

* * *

_When I was fumbling through your dresser drawer forgot what I was looking for. Try to guide me in the right direction. Making use of all this time, keeping everything inside. Close my eyes and listen to you cry._

**Chapter 4**

_**Then**_

_Bella let the envelope with "CULLEN" written on the front rest atop the desk while she fought with herself over tearing it open and reading its contents. She knew just the thing to distract her. Some might say she has a little bit of a drinking problem. Bella says it's not a problem until it becomes one. She woke up every morning and went to work. Hell, she was one of the most promising cadets at the Academy. She didn't have a problem; she just liked having something to keep the memories at bay. _

_She did a quick scan of Charlie's office but came up empty handed. She figured he must be hiding the good stuff in his desk. Paperclip in hand, she leaned over and started to tinker with the lock. It finally opened and she smiled when she saw the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and a small glass next to it. At least it was the good stuff. Bella took out the bottle and poured a few fingers worth of the amber liquid. Placing the bottle down on the envelope she pretended wasn't there, she sat back in the chair and enjoyed her drink._

_Savoring the smooth, smokey, vanilla liquid, she glanced over to the open drawer and noticed a black leather journal. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she opened the journal up and a small Polaroid fell onto her lap. Two little boys, one with green eyes and freckles and one with dark hair and shy eyes, flanked a middle aged man with a rough face and a full head of dark hair. There was something oddly familiar. She turned the photo over and covered her mouth as she read the writing on the back._

_**The Winchesters: John, Dean, and little Sammy**_

_**Now**_

Charlie put his hands up in defense, trying to settle Bella. "Now wait just a minute, Bells. It's not a simple answer. I need you to sit down."

She let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the couch. Dean came up to Charlie's side looking concerned.

"Can I have a word?" he asked Charlie.

Charlie looked over at Bella. She had crossed her arms over her chest and looked every bit like an emotional teenager. Charlie smiled to himself. He'd give anything to go back to that time and not have the conversation he was about to have.

He and Dean wandered over to the corner of the room. "What is it, son?"

Dean lowered his voice. "Do you really think this is the best idea? Telling her everything... I mean don't you want her to be able live some sort of normal life. You're the only one of us that managed to get out. Don't put this on her. She doesn't have to be like us..."

Dean's genuine concern for his daughter struck a nerve, and he pulled Dean into a tight embrace, patting him on the back a few times for good measure. He released him and studied his face.

"I appreciate you looking out for her...and trying to keep that promise, but it's time."

Dean shook his head, frowning. "Charlie, I really think..."

"Dean..." Charlie's voice was firm and slightly biting. "She's my daughter. Let me handle this my way."

If looks could kill, both Charlie and Dean would be lying in a pool of blood. Bella was glaring at them, wishing she could either read minds or had supersonic hearing.

Sam, who had been perfectly silent sitting on the other side of the couch, scooted over to her. "He means well, you know."

Bella turned her head in a very controlled motion and narrowed her eyes at him. "My father?"

"I guess both of them do." Sam smiled and let out a small laugh.

Charlie gave Dean another pat on the back and made his way toward Bella. Dean leaned against the wall, his arms folded in front of him as he stared Bella and Charlie down. Charlie pulled up a chair and sat down, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees."

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"No shit," Bella spat. Her eyes were on fire, and she could feel the heat rising under her skin.

Charlie cleared his throat, trying not to let her attitude affect him. She had every right to be upset. He hadn't lied to her, but he kept things from her and that was just as bad.

"Look, I want you to know that everything I've done in this life has been to keep you safe."

"Alright, I get it." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can we just get on with this so I can get back to work?"

"John Winchester is one of my oldest and closet friends. He also happens to be these boys' father."

Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. That didn't seem so bad. "How come I've never met him?"

Charlie smiled, remembering when John came to visit Reneé in the hospital after she had Bella. "You've met him a few times. Back when your mother and I were still married."

"Okay, so that thing back in Forks? You making me let them go...that was because you're best friends with their dad. I get that you feel like you owe them something because of who their father is, but what's with digging up the graves?"

"Bella, you're old man may not be as sharp as he once was...but I know you have an idea of why these boys would be burning bones."

"Grave robbing? Destroying their evidence?" She looked over to Sam, who quickly lowered his head. Then her gaze caught Dean's.

Dean stared her down. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and when it did, he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Bobby's spacious living room suddenly felt like the size of foxhole. He pushed his back into the wall just to make sure it was still there and hadn't caved in. He felt like the walls were crumbling around him. Why was Charlie so adamant about telling her the truth? Wasn't he afraid of what that would do to her? Bella deserved a normal life. He couldn't keep Sammy from it, but he sure as hell could keep Bella away from it. She was too pure, too good for this life. There was an easy way out of it. John and Charlie's friendship was easily explained. All that other stuff...the demons, what they do...Charlie didn't have to say a word.

Dean took a step forward. "Yeah, that's right, sweetheart. I'm into kinky things..."

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she sucked in a sharp breath. Dean may have been Charlie's friend's kid, but he was sick and twisted. Why would Charlie go out of his way to help out someone like that?

Dean smirked. He didn't care if she thought he was a freak. Hell, maybe it would be enough to send her running away. All that mattered was she got the hell away from them...from _him_.

"For Christ's sake, Bella, don't look so appalled. You hung around vampires for over a year. I think that's a lot worse that lighting some old bones on fire," Charlie spat.

Between her father's admission and the raging inferno building in Dean's eyes, Bella started to cough and choke. Charlie stood up and rushed over to her, rubbing soothing circles on the back trying to calm her down. "It's okay, kid. You're gonna be alright."

Once she finally caught her breath, she looked up at her father, a slight glaze forming over her eyes. "You knew?" she whispered.

Charlie nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I knew. I had suspicions when they first came to town. When I saw how close you and Edward were getting...I needed to make sure before..." he looked over to Dean but Dean just glowered, his jaw flexing "...when I got confirmation, Edward and I had a talk. He left because I asked him to...because if he didn't, I told him I'd kill him and his whole family."

Bella recoiled from Charlie's touch and shook her head in disbelief. "Who are you? I don't even know you..."

"Bells, there's a lot about this world you don't know. Vampires are only the tip of the iceberg. John, Dean, Sam, Bobby, even myself at one time, we're hunters. We go after the things no one knows about, the things people don't want to believe are real."

"How could you keep this from me? How could you just let me go on thinking..." Bella shot up from the couch and backed away from Charlie.

Charlie took a step toward her but she put her hand up in warning. Sadness washed over his face. "I was trying to keep you safe, Bells. I wanted you to live a long, happy life. I didn't want you to get wrapped up in all this..." he waved around the room, motioning to Bobby, Sam, and Dean "...it changes people. I never wanted that. I got out so I could still look in the mirror and not hate who I saw. I left it behind so I could be a better father to you."

Bella let out a sarcastic laugh, narrowing her eyes at him. "After all the lies, I'd say you sorta sucked at that part."

She backed herself up all the way to the front door, keeping her eyes on everyone in the room. She slowly reached for the handle. With one last look to her father, she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her.

~o~

Bella was new to town, but she had no problem finding the local watering hole. For being such a small town, the bar was filled with a lot of people. There was a lone barstool at the corner of the bar, and she made her way over to it. She looked to her left, then to her right, and then over her shoulder before taking a seat. Settling into the barstool, she shifted her weight around until she was comfortable and straightened her back. The bartender was at the other end of the bar and the longer she waited the more tense she grew. She leaned forward slightly, gripping the edge of the bar and digging her nails into the wood. Closing her eyes, she let out a few slow breaths. She didn't know what she was angrier about: the fact that Charlie had a whole set of people in his life that she knew nothing about, making her feel like his dirty little secret, or the fact that he was some type of hunter of the supernatural and was responsible for Edward and the Cullens leaving her.

There were already gouge marks from her fingernails in the beat-up wood of the bar by the time the bartender got to her.

"What can I get ya?" The tone of his voice wasn't particularly welcoming. He seemed more frazzled than anything.

Bella could understand; the bar was packed with barely any standing room. It seemed kind of odd for a dive bar in a small town to be so busy on a weeknight, but maybe there wasn't anything else to do here but drink. She briefly thought her caseload would be filled with drunken disorderlies, but that didn't sit right with her.

She looked up at the man in front of her. His arms were the first thing she noticed. She hadn't seen Jake in a few years, but this guy could give him a run for money in the muscle department. He wore a black fitted T-shirt that stretched across his firm chest. She felt her tongue slip out and wet her lips. Between him and a few stiff drinks, she'd be able to forget all her problems. What was wrong with her? Bella never thought like that. It was almost like a wave of lust had hit her and momentarily took over all her faculties. Quickly shaking her head for clarity, she cleared her throat.

"Johnny Walker. Blue if you have it. If not I'll take..."

"We don't have that fancy shit here." The man glared at her, sending a chill up her spine. "Look around you. They're all a bunch of rednecks. Don't even tip worth a damn." He side eyed a good looking girl in a tight red shirt at the other end of the bar, filling more drink orders with a bright smile on her face. "She's making all the money." He reached under the bar and pulled out a half empty bottle of some type of gut rot whiskey and slammed it down in front of her.

She looked at the bottle, furrowing her eyebrows. "How am I supposed to drink this?"

The bartender looked over his shoulder to a stack of glasses behind him, then back to Bella, and gave a slight shrug to his broad shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella gave him an icy scowl. "You're going to make me pay extra for a glass..." The bartender waited with his hand out.

She thought of bringing the bottle to her lips, but she didn't think she was that desperate. Or was she? Then again, the place didn't exactly scream virtue. Who would really care if she drank straight from the bottle? Over by the pool table, balls clattered against each other while tangled limbs and bare skin moved them around the green surface as a man and a woman practically had sex right there in the open for all to see. Two men were in a heated argument that looked seconds away from getting physical. One guy was guzzling down his beer so fast it dribbled out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Bella turned to the side and noticed a girl, who couldn't weigh more than ninety-five pounds soaking wet, sitting in a booth by herself, surrounded by enough food to feed all the starving children of the world.

_Welcome to your new home_, she thought sarcastically. _What the hell was with this place?_ Just as she was about to get up and leave, the pretty bartender placed an empty glass in front of her.

"Don't mind Roy. He's not used to it being this busy."

Bella looked around, slightly surprised. "It's not always like this?"

"Nope. Just started to pick up when I took the job." The bartender smiled, a gleam of pride in her eyes.

Smiling back, Bella said, "They must like the eye candy." Her eyes immediately focused on the bar top, her hair falling forward to hide her face. Did she just try and pick up the bartender? The very _female _bartender? Bella swallowed thickly, lifted her eyes, and motioned to the empty glass. "How about that drink now?"

As the bartender poured a healthy serving, at least three fingers worth, she said, "I'm Casey, by the way."

"Thanks, Casey." Bella quickly snatched the glass and tossed it back in one shot. "Another?"

Casey smiled and gladly poured some more before leaving to help another bar patron. Bella was already starting to feel the effects of her first drink, so she decided to sip this one. She eyed her surroundings carefully. It couldn't always be this crazy. Maybe it was a full moon. _Yeah, Bella, they're all werewolves_, she chastised herself. She immediately thought of Jake and the legends of his tribe, and she always thought of them as just that—legends. There was never any tangible proof. Especially since Edward and his family left Forks, there was no need for Jake or the other boys down on the Res to "shift" into wolves. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe these people were werewolves or something else of the supernatural variety. She had heard stranger things in the last twenty-four hours.

She had another sip left of her drink, and just as she brought the smooth glass to her lips, she caught movement in her periphery. Her instincts immediately kicked in. The minute the man reached behind his back, Bella was on her feet running after him. The guy was easily twice her size, but she'd taken out bigger men. She went low, tackling him at his knees. The gun had gone off, ricocheting off of a lamp hanging above the pool table, but at least the man he was aiming at wasn't harmed. Gasps and shouts rang out as the man struggled beneath her. He was on his stomach, his arms pulled behind him, her knee firmly pressing into his back.

"Nothing to see here, people," she assured the audience, slightly twisting her torso so the badge at her waist was on display.

The noise died down and everyone went back their previous indulgences. Whether it was booze, women, or betting on a game of darts, it was like no one was even fazed by the attempted murder that just went down in front of their eyes.

The man continued to thrash underneath Bella. "What are you doing? He slept with her. That bastard slept with my wife!"

Bella gave him another hard nudge with her knee, causing him to wince. "Sorry, buddy. That sucks, but it's not worth killing someone over." She yanked his arms back a little more, reaching at her belt for a pair of handcuffs and securing them on his wrists. She looked up at Casey, who stood at the bar with a tight smile on her face. "Can you call 9-1-1?"

Casey didn't answer; she just continued to stare at Bella. She must have been in shock. Bella got up, brushing off her hands on her thighs, and made her way over to Casey. "Hey..." she snapped her fingers in front of Casey, and Bella swore the bartender's eyes turned almost black for a short second. Casey shook her head and plastered on a smile.

"I'd take him in myself but..." Bella took her leftover drink and finished it off "...I've been drinking." She placed her glass back down on the bar. "You might as well fill me up while we wait for them to show."

Bella saw the flashing lights from the window and made her way over to the bar entrance to greet the deputy. What was his name? Jim? Andy? She couldn't remember. Her first day on the job proved to be quite eventful. Despite the liberating liquid coursing through her body, she managed to shift into work mode.

Just as she swung the door open, a black, 1967 Chevy Impala barreled down the drive and came to a skidding halt right in front of her.

* * *

E/N – Ruh-roh! I have a feeling Bella isn't going to be too happy. What do you guys think? Reviews make me all lusty...oh and you'll get a teaser to the next chapter too!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Early update! Normally I try to stay on schedule, every Friday, but I probably won't be around tomorrow, so you guys luck out! Do we think Dean is here on official hunter business, or does he have other reasons?

Chapter song: Get Off of My Back – Bryan Adams

_Get out of my way and out of my brain. Get outta my face or give it your best shot. I think it's time you better face the fact. Get off my back._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bella pushed her fists into her hips and glared at Dean as he rounded the front of the car and came over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat. Sam came up to Dean's side, a curious look on his face.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." With a tip of her chin, Bella shifted her eyes to the police cruiser and then looked back at Dean. "I have a reason to be here. What's yours?"

"We heard it on the police scan—"

Dean elbowed Sam in the stomach and forced a smile. "I was thirsty."

Bella's mouth twisted to the side and she let out a snicker. "Drinks aren't that great here. Hope you brought your own glass." She spun around on her heels and started for the cruiser but paused, turning her head over her shoulder. "And just so you know, it's illegal to use the information you hear on a police scanner to interfere with a police investigation." She turned back around and walked back over to the deputy.

She shook his hand, found out his name was Andy, and proceeded to relay the events. A cocky smirk found its way to her lips as she pointed at Dean and Sam. Deputy Andy began taking down notes, lifting his eyes every so often and being met with a cold glare from Dean.

Spitting at his feet, Dean narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at Bella. "I really hate her."

Sam brought a fist to his mouth to smother his laughter. "Sure you do."

Dean turned around, purposely and forcefully bumping his shoulder into Sam as he made his way toward the bar. He pushed open the door and scanned the room. It was definitely a den of sin, but whether or not this was actually a case for them like Bobby suggested was yet to be determined. In all honesty, when Bobby implicated the bar in some type of supernatural activity, Dean jumped at the chance. He could use a drink, and he certainly didn't want to sit around and catch up with Charlie.

It wasn't that Dean disliked Charlie by any means. It was actually quite the contrary. Back when Charlie and John used to hunt together, Charlie was a bit of a role model for Dean. Where John was guided by vengeance, Charlie seemed to have a greater calling. Deep down the guy just wanted to do the right thing, and for a while that included hunting things and saving people. Dean always admired Charlie for what he was able to do: keep his daughter safe. Seeing him give in so easily, telling Bella the truth... He couldn't stick around without wanting to punch the guy in the face. So Dean left and planned to take out his anger on some supernatural scum and maybe a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Walking over to the bar, noticing the man in hand cuffs, Dean faked a fall. Effectively tripping and spilling holy water from his flask on the man.

The man spun his head around and scowled. "What the hell!"

Dean smiled sheepishly and sat down on the barstool next to him. "Sorry, buddy." He made himself comfortable and grinned at his drinking companion. "Rough night?"

The guy glared at him before turning his back on Dean. Casey, the girl in the red shirt, appeared before him. "What can I get ya, handsome?" she purred.

Dean took in her curves and wet his lips. "What's your specialty?"

Casey smiled. "I can make a mean hurricane."

Pursing his lips, he said, "I guess we'll see about that."

He stared at her ass while she mixed the drink. "So what happened here tonight?" he asked.

She nodded toward the man sitting next to Dean. "Reggie here had a little too much to drink. His emotions got the better of him. Good thing that detective was on her toes, drunk or not, she lunged at him before he even had a chance to fire his gun off." Casey placed the drink in front him and leaned over the bar, the neckline of her shirt dipping dangerously low. She breathed hot air by Dean's ear and spoke slowly. "Honestly, I think she was just trying to impress me...she and I...we had a moment." Casey pulled away, laughing and smiling wickedly.

Dean brought the drink to his lips and swallowed thickly. He finished almost half of it in one sip when Sam came up behind him.

"You drink hurricanes?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"I do now."

Sam sat down on the other side of him. "You find anything out?"

Shaking his head and taking another sip, he said, "The only thing possessing the gunman was a sixer of Pabst. Poor bastard."

Sam looked around and noticed the bar buzzing with activity. Girls in scantily clad clothes were dancing in the middle of the floor, a scene that looked like it came out of one of Dean's pornos. Some of the men near the dart board were getting rowdy, slamming mugs of beer down and yelling loudly. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. It was typical bar behavior, maybe just up a notch or two.

"So what's the deal?" he asked, turning back to face Dean. "People in this town getting possessed or not?"

Dean sucked down the rest of his drink, making an obnoxious slurping sound with the straw. Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is—town full of scumbags."

No sooner had Dean finished his statement when he felt a tiny but firm hand grip his shoulder. Bella had her hands on both of the men, causing them to turn around.

"A word, boys?" Bella quirked her eyebrow.

Dean and Sam got off the barstools and shuffled toward the corner of the room where Bella was already waiting. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. I was thirsty." Dean's jaw was tight, his posture rigid.

Bella's lips pressed into a thin line. "See, I'm not buying that. I may..." she lowered her voice "...believe in a lot of things, but I don't believe in coincidences. Are you following me? Did Charlie send you after me?"

Dean let out a resentful laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart, we're on a case."

Now it was Bella's turn to laugh. "So along with hunting the supernatural you also keep the town drunks in check?"

"Bobby thinks people in town are being possessed. They're not acting like themselves," Sam offered.

"No offense, Sam, but this is a bar." Bella motioned to the people around her with her hands. "They're acting exactly the way they should."

"You're new here. Sioux Falls is one layoff away from being a boarded up factory town. This bar..." Sam looked around, shaking his head "...is always dead."

Bella let out a huff and nodded. "That's what Casey said."

Dean narrowed his eyes, his voice gruff. "Who's Casey?"

Bella tilted her chin toward the bar. "She said business started picking up when she took the job."

Sam leaned into Dean's side and lowered his voice. "I thought you said you didn't find anything out."

Shrugging, Dean said, "I didn't get a chance to talk to the bartender..."

"Because you were too busy staring at her ass." Sam's tone was sharp.

Bella cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. "She obviously knows something. I'll go talk to her."

Dean put out his arm in front of her. "Hold up. You think just because you two had a moment..." he smirked, letting out a snicker "...you think you can take over the case?"

"Dean," Sam warned, his head cocked to the side, his voice soothing and placating, "we don't even know if this is our type of case."

"Well, I'm going to go find out." Dean puffed out his chest and took a fast paced stride toward the bar.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Bella said, "You know what? It's all yours. Knock yourself out."

Bella walked over to Reggie, the man in handcuffs, and pulled him down off the barstool. Dean was already flirting and engaging Casey in conversation. Bella scowled as she walked past him. Sam stood there somewhat dumbfounded, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked back and forth between his brother and Bella.

Dean sat back down at the bar and chatted with Casey, putting on that Winchester charm. Casey flirted back, smiling and laughing at the stupid things Dean said. Sam sat in the stool next to him, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at the mention of going back to Casey's place. Casey scurried off to go help a customer.

"Dean, you're supposed to be getting information out of her, not getting into her pants."

Dean turned to Sam, wrapping his arm around him, grinning. "Come on, Sammy. Look at her! You could fit that ass on a nickle." Dean groaned. "I've got a lot to do before I check out of this joint...and Casey is one of them. Why don't you look into the owner of the bar. That Trotter guy..."

Sam let out a sigh. "What about Bella?"

"What about her?" Dean narrowed his eyes. "She's going to be nursing quite the hangover tomorrow. She won't be bothering us anytime soon."

Sam shook his head silently, leaving Dean to his business with Casey. Casey came back over to the bar and pouted slightly.

"Your brother left? I thought maybe he'd join us." She put her finger tip in her mouth, pulling down her lower lip slightly.

Dean gave Casey his best smile when she walked back over to him. "What do you say you and me grab a drink after your shift?"

Dean laughed nervously. "Nah, we're close, but we're not that close." He scrubbed a hand across his face.

Casey smirked, her eyes turning dark with desire. "I say...why wait? We can go to my place right now."

~o~

Bella wasn't just going to let Dean win. She may have told him to knock himself out, but secretly she wanted to be the one to knock him out. She couldn't very well give him a right hook, no matter how badly she wanted to hit him and wipe that cockiness right off his face. If she could get to the bottom of this case, which she didn't even think was really a case, then she'd be able to knock him out figuratively.

Bella found herself scoping out Casey's house. How could a bartender afford something like this? It was a large, older farm house with a field stone foundation and lots of land. Bella looked for a point of entry but all the windows had rod iron grates on them. The front door was massive, made of solid oak. Not even a battering ram could take it down. She noticed a small window in the foundation. Luckily Bella was tiny enough to fit through.

She lay on her back and gave a firm kick and the window pane fell to the basement floor and shattered. Bella winced at the sound, feeling momentarily remorseful. She'd pay Casey to have it fixed once this thing turned out to be nothing, which she was sure it would. The only reason she was even checking it out was because she wanted to throw it in Dean's face. Dean Winchester may have been able to throw around his alpha male attitude and make people go along with him through intimidation, but that wouldn't work for her. She needed cold, hard evidence...actual proof.

Bella carefully shimmied her body through the tiny space, slid through the hole, and landed on her feet. A chill set in her spine as she took in her surroundings. Hanging from the ceiling were iron shackles. Bella's eyes widened when she noticed a table off to the side filled with knives and other types of torture devices. What was this place? She was walking around the empty space when she heard a door open and soft talking above her. Quickly, she scurried underneath the stairwell. She watched through the slats as a pair of booted feet and high heels descended the stairs.

"Well, this is charming." Dean stepped down and circled the room. Nodding toward the shackles, he said, "Kinky."

Casey pushed her chest into his back, guiding him toward the iron binds. Her hot breath blew down his neck. "You have no idea, baby."

She positioned him in front of her, starting to unbutton his shirt. It fell open and she tugged it off, dropping it to the floor. She slowly ran her fingertips up and down his bare arm, grasping his wrist and bringing it up and over his head, securing the cuff. Dean offered her a half-grin as she repeated the motion with the other arm. Casey knelt to the ground, making quick work of Dean's belt, and began to undo his pants.

"Go easy on me."

Casey looked up, her eyes turning black. "Like you and your brother went easy on my sister?"

~o~

Bella's mouth hung open as she saw Dean struggle against his binds. She never doubted that demons existed...she just never thought she'd be up close and personal with one.

Dean started to recite something that sounded a lot like Latin.

Casey laughed and circled him. She stopped in front of Dean and smiled sweetly. "Having a little trouble there, Sport?"

Dean's nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes. "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum..."

Casey laughed. "Nice try, but I think you just ordered a pizza. I guess you should have paid more attention in Latin class." She walked over to the table and delicately ran her finger across the torturing devices, hovering over a knife that looked like a mini version of the Grimm Reaper scythe.

Picking it up, she gently touched it to Dean's chest, running it down the length of his torso, ripping open his T-shirt.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

_How can he be such a smart ass when psycho bitch is about to cut him up into tiny little pieces?_ Bella thought.

Bella decided it was time to make her move while Casey was otherwise occupied. She noticed a large candelabra lying on the floor underneath the stairs. She picked it up and slowly approached Casey. Just as she was about to swing, Casey spun around and sent Bella flying through the air with a wave of her hand. Bella crashed hard against the wall and slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

Casey stalked over to her and looked down at Bella. "I'm so happy you made it, Bella." Casey's tone was so sickeningly sweet that Bella thought she'd gag just from the sound of it. She bent down and got in Bella's face, her lips brushing against Bella's as she spoke. "We had a moment back there..."

"Leave her alone," Dean shouted, his voice gruff and straining.

Casey looked over her shoulder and grinned at Dean. "Don't worry, baby, I like to share."

Grabbing Bella by the collar of her jacket, Casey yanked her up and dragged her over to Dean, laying Bella's body at his feet.

"You know, Dean, I'm kind of disappointed in you. You're not on your game. The Dean Winchester I know never would have let a demon get the jump on him. So what is it? The one-way ticket downstairs causing you to be rash and make bad decisions or is it something else..." Casey looked down at Bella's lifeless body "...like a swan perhaps?"

Casey walked over to the table and picked up a sterling silver dagger with intricate metal work along the handle. She knelt down to Bella and gently scraped the tip of the knife across her cheek, drawing the faintest ruby droplets. Casey quickly flicked the tip of her tongue along the side of Bella's face and looked up at Dean, blood on her teeth.

"Get your filthy demonic mitts off of her."

With her hands on her knees, Casey pushed up off the floor and stood in front of Dean. "You're so angry, Dean. I think that deal you made to save Sam is finally catching up with you. I think you don't want to die...I think you're scared of all the demons you're gonna have to face down there...the ones you sent back."

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's been kind of liberating, actually. Y'know what's the point in worrying about the future when you don't have one?"

"And her?" Casey raised an eyebrow as she looked at Bella's body. "What about her future?"

Casey started walking around the basement, lighting candles that had been strategically placed in the corners of the room long before Bella and Dean ever showed up. She was in the northwest corner and leaned over the large, white, waxy pillar, breathing out slowly, causing the wick to ignite.

She made her way back to Bella and kicked her body out of the way. Reaching in her back pocket she pulled out a tube of red lipstick and started drawing a demonic symbol on the floor.

Dean violently thrashed against the chains. "She's not a part of this. You leave her alone!"

Casey stood up and took a step closer to Dean, her face so close to his their noses almost touching. "That's where you're wrong, Dean. She is a part of this. Charlie killed my father..."

In a swift move, Dean thrust his head forward and smashed Casey right in the bridge of her nose. Blood started to pour from her nostrils.

Casey wiped at her face and shook her head in disgust. "I really wanted to keep this body intact. Oh well." She shrugged. "It's your lucky day, Dean. You get to cash in that ticket right now, and since I'm so nice, your girlfriend can tag along too. Think of all the demons down there that would love to get their hands on Charlie Swan's daughter!"

Casey lowered her head, ancient Latin spilling from her lips. The walls around them began to shake and the stones started falling. The ground split open where she had drawn the symbol, a large crack forming in the center. Looking down, Dean could see the darkness threatening to swallow him.

Smirking, Casey said, "You're not gonna like it, Dean. And, um, judging from all the trouble you've caused, I don't think you'll be getting the presidential suite. I think it's kind of poetic. The son and daughter of two of the most notorious hunters, side-by-side, tortured on the rack."

"DEAN!" Sam called out frantically.

Casey turned her head in the direction of the sound. "Looks like Sammy's a little late."

"Sammy, down here! The basement caved in!"

"Dean, hey, hold on. We're coming!"

Dean hesitated. He could hear someone else struggling to move the stones with Sam. "Who's we?" Casey smirked.

"I'm here with Charlie."

"Crap."

Casey clapped her hands and started cackling. "Perfect family reunion! Two Swans and two Winchesters! It's going to be a full flight tonight, kiddos!"

Dean could hear them making their way through the rubble. Charlie was about to see his daughter half dead and possibly headed for hell. A part of Dean thought maybe that was what Charlie needed to see...Bella in danger because of this life. Once he saw that, Charlie would do everything in his power to keep her away from it. Another part, the part that had been over powering Dean since he ran into Bella back in Forks, felt like it was his job to keep her safe. If Charlie came down there, Casey would not only get who she really wanted—Charlie—but she'd take her time in making it as painful as possible, and Dean was positive that would include torturing Bella. That was just something Dean couldn't stomach.

"Don't," Dean cried out, his jaw tense, the muscles in his forearms straining and twisting as he struggled against the chains. "Just turn around and go back to Bobby's. I'll find a way out. Just..."

When Charlie's eyes swept the room, he noticed Bella lying on the floor. "Bella!" Charlie charged forward and skidded to a stop when he saw the gaping hole in the floor.

Casey wagged her finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, Charlie. You don't want to go to hell earlier than your expected arrival, do you?"

"You let my baby go, or I'll..."

Casey raised her eyebrows at Charlie, her lips pursing. "You'll do what? Kind of hard to get to me without falling into the pit."

Suddenly, Sam appeared at Charlie's side. He calmly raised his hand from his side, holding the Colt steady, and aimed directly at Casey's head.

Casey cocked her head to the side. "Whatcha got there, Sammy?"

Without even answering her question, Sam squeezed the trigger.

* * *

E/N – Who saw that coming? If you're familiar with the episode that this chapter was based on, then you probably weren't too surprised. I will say that the major storyline of Hell's Bells deals with Bella and Dean, but that's not to say I won't throw in some other excitement. What's up with Sammy?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Happy Friday! A little Hell's Bells to start your weekend off right. Lots of you saw Casey coming a mile away. Now that she's out of the way, let's see the shitstorm she left in her wake.

Chapter song: King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men

* * *

_Taking over this town they should worry. But these problems aside I think I taught you well.__**  
**__That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

**Chapter 6**

Dean's eyes widened, his face taking on an ashen tone as he stared at Sam. Charlie rushed over to Bella, carefully stepping over the gaping hole in the floor. He knelt by her side, softly stroking her face, his thumb brushing across the fresh wound Casey had left on her cheek.

"Come on, kiddo. Wake up for me." Charlie looked up at Dean who was still tied up. "What did she do to her?"

"Nothing. She'll be alright. She hit her head really hard against the wall." Rattling the chains, Dean said, "A little help here?"

Sam lowered the gun, his eyes narrowing and brows furrowing as he stared at the Colt. He did what had to be done, but it was like something else forced his hand. For once in his life, he hadn't thought things through. He just aimed and fired, and he didn't even feel bad about it. Dean and Bella were in danger. The was all there was to it.

As Charlie undid the shackles, Dean couldn't help but hide his worry. What Sam did, it wasn't like him. It was more like Dean. Suspicions had been swirling in his mind since Sam came back, and what just happened in this basement confirmed it. After Dean was free, he rubbed his wrists. Charlie was already back on the ground talking to Bella, willing her to wake up.

Sam slowly approached them, rubbing the back of his neck, not really making eye contact with anyone. "We need to get out of here. It's not structurally sound."

Charlie tried to scoop Bella into his arms, but he had thrown his back out a few weeks ago pulling in a large bass. His body was finally starting to betray him, and he didn't like it one bit. He winced as he lifted Bella a few inches off the ground.

Dean placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Here, let me."

Charlie gently lowered Bella. Dean placed his forearms underneath Bella's tiny frame and picked her up bridal-style, cradling her to his chest like she belonged there.

Sam led everyone up the stairs, through Casey's house, and out the front door. Charlie and Sam had taken Bobby's truck, which was waiting outside next to Dean's Impala. Dean could feel the steady rise and the fall of Bella's chest as he carried her outside. She let out a whimper so soft, only he could hear it. He knew she'd be waking up soon.

Charlie scrubbed a hand over his face, his fingers lingering at his mustache. "I'll drive Bella's cruiser back and Sam will take the truck. She'll be more comfortable in the Impala. Dean, why don't you take her back to Bobby's with you?"

Dean cleared his throat roughly. That was the last thing he needed—Bella waking up in the front seat of his car with a head full of questions.

"Fine," Dean replied gruffly.

He hurried over to the Impala, easily maneuvering the passenger side door while he held Bella closer with his other arm. He laid her down, her body curled in across the front seat and center console. Shutting the door quietly, he walked back over to Charlie.

"Have you even thought about what you're gonna tell her when she wakes up?"

"What's there to tell, son? She already knows about what I did...what you and your brother still do. She's no stranger to this world, Dean. She can handle it."

Taking a step into Charlie's personal space, Dean's eyes tightened. "What the hell was with that back at Bobby's? The Cullens...that information I got you...she was _with_ them? How could you let your daughter—"

Charlie took a deep breath and stood taller, sticking his chest out and looking down at Dean. "I handled it. They're not a threat anymore."

Huffing, Dean shook his head and stalked back toward the car. He hopped in and started the engine, the soothing, loud rumbling calming him down.

He drove down the darkened road, the scattered street lights illuminating the car every so often. The way the rays caught the paleness of Bella's skin reminded Dean of the girl in the pictures he'd kept all these years, not the hardened woman she'd become. He tore his eyes away from her and gripped the steering wheel. His mind wandering down the dark path he seemed to find himself since he made the deal to sell his soul.

At first, he had the you-only-live-once mentality, and he wanted to go out with a bang. Sam was frustrated with his attitude and his willingness to just accept his fate. They barely talked about it, and when they did, it ended in a blow out. There was nothing either of them could do about it, so why bother? If it were up to Dean, they'd just keep hunting, taking out as many evil-belly-to-the-ground pieces of supernatural crap, until his time was up. Sam, on the other hand, was determined to find a way out of it.

Now, Dean couldn't help but think about what was waiting for him down stairs. Casey hadn't painted a pretty picture. He didn't want to die, but what other choice did he have? He could put on a good front for Sammy and Bobby, act like he was still fighting, but it wasn't how he really felt. As far as Dean was concerned, he was already dead. He couldn't keep Sammy safe, and that made him feel worthless.

His knuckles turned white as he squeezed the steering wheel so hard thinking about all his failures. He wasn't going to fail when it came to Bella. He'd do whatever he had to, to keep her out of this life. And to do that he had to start at the beginning. Sure, hunter blood flowed through her veins, but it didn't mean she had to pick up where Charlie left off. But just like with Dean and Sam, regardless of who their father was, the supernatural was drawn to them. It had to have been those damn vampires. The Cullens. He reared back and slammed a fist onto the dash. It started a snowball effect, and now Bella was in it deep.

He heard Bella stir beside him, briefly looking over to see her bring her hand to her head. Her eyes strained as she tried to focus and sit back in the seat. She looked over to Dean and scowled.

He grinned. "Hangover from hell?"

"Cut the shit, Dean. Where's Casey."

"Gone."

Bella's jaw slackened. "Gone meaning?"

"Gone meaning she's not a problem anymore, okay?" Dean barked, returning his gaze back to the road.

"Problem..." Bella nodded, letting the word sink in and trying to remember if she really saw what she thought she saw—Casey with black eyes. "So the bar really was a case?" Her eyes were wide, eyebrows raised.

Dean turned his head toward her, his face softening. "Look, we're almost at Bobby's. Let's just wait till we get there to fill in the blanks."

Crossing her arms over her chest, her face pinched in annoyance, Bella said, "I don't need anyone to sugar coat this for me. I'm a big girl and I can—"

Smirking, Dean remembered how brave Bella was when she'd tried to knock Casey out with the candle stick that was almost the size of her. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Take care of yourself? Yeah, I get that. But this...what me and Sammy do...you've got no place in it. You'd be better off if you just forgot about everything."

Flushed skin, nostrils flaring, Bella gritted her teeth. "You don't know anything about me or where my place is..."

Dean let out a dark laugh. She had no idea how much he knew about her. "I know you probably think you're tough because you palled around with _vegetarian_ vampires..." he shook his head at the ridiculousness of it "...but you have no idea what's out there, sweetheart."

Bella turned away from Dean without another word and stared out the window. Who the hell did he think he was? Just because he knew all about the things that went bump in the night didn't mean he had any clue about her or her past with Cullens. He was cocky, bullheaded, and a know-it-all. Even if her gut wasn't telling her to stick around to see this _thing_ through, Bella would tag along on a few hunts just to be a thorn in his side. Someone needed to bring him down a few pegs. Sam didn't seem like he'd be the one to do it. He practically idolized the guy, but Bella couldn't help but notice a sadness to Sam's eyes whenever he looked at Dean, almost like defeat. And Bobby...she wasn't too sure what his role was. Quasi father in John's absence? Whatever he was to the boys, it seemed like he was busy trying to keep Dean's anger in check. Then there was Charlie... Bella loved her father, and they had really bonded over the last few years, but she couldn't even begin to get past the betrayal.

Gravel crunched under the tires of the Impala as Dean pulled down Bobby's driveway. Bella felt the car lurch to a stop and looked up, noticing Bobby standing in the doorway. Sam and Charlie were already making their way up the front steps. Letting out a loud sigh, Bella swung open the car door, got out in a huff, and slammed it shut.

Dean winced as he heard the clank of metal and slowly rounded the car, placing a hand on the hood. "It's okay, baby." Even though Bella had already pushed past Bobby and was waiting for everyone to gather in the living room, Dean scowled at the back of her head.

Bobby shuffled in, followed by Charlie, then Sam, and finally Dean. Bella spun around and faced them.

"This is how it's gonna go..." Her chest heaved with anger as she ran a hand through her hair. "You're gonna tell me exactly what went down with Casey. And if any one of you tries to sugar coat it..." her hands balled into fists at her sides "...I'll...I'll shoot you!"

Dean's eyes lit up with amusement, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "I think shooting an innocent civilian might get you fired, sweetheart."

Bella clenched her jaw, sending him a narrowing look. Charlie twisted his head to face Dean. "Don't antagonize her. If she's wound up enough, she may do just that!"

Charlie knew his daughter was a hard-ass. She put up with a lot at the Academy and she could handle herself. He'd been on the receiving end on several phone calls over the years. Some hotshot cadets thought they could put her in her place by belittling her. She'd always taken the high road, but if there was one thing that got her riled up the most, it was know-it-all assholes, and Dean Winchester had the market cornered on that particular personality trait. She might just shoot him to prove her point.

Bella motioned to the couch. "Sit."

Sam, Bobby, and Charlie took a spot on the couch. Just as Dean was about to sit in the adjacent chair, she glared. "You can stand..." she swept her arm across the room, pointing to the corner by the bookshelf. That way she could keep an eye on him. Dean stood in the corner, his hips parted slightly and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know Casey was a demon. The black eyes and satanic chanting sort of gave it away. So what the hell did she want?"

Charlie stared intently at his daughter. "You."

"Me?" Bella took a deep breath, her hand on her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

"And me..." Dean's gruff voice crept up her spine and caused goosebumps on her forearms as he took a step forward, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke. "Kind of like the whole sins of our fathers deal. Dad and Charlie ganked her family. She was pissed off, had an ax to grind."

She shuddered, trying to shake the effect he had on her. "The guy at the bar?" Purposely turning away from Dean, she looked toward her father and Bobby for answers.

It was actually Sam who spoke up. Bella could tell by the little time she spent with him that he was more level headed than his brother and probably the brains of the operation. She did catch Charlie ask him about Stanford, so she knew he was smart.

"Well, they may have been slightly influenced by Casey, but chances are she didn't have anything to do with that guy's wife cheating on him."

Bella felt her cheeks flush and quickly looked down. That lust she felt...it was all _her_. She suspected as much and her choice to direct it toward Casey was a strategic one—she knew nothing would come of it. There was no way Bella would ever act on what she was really feeling. She didn't even know why she was feeling what she was feeling. Dean had rubbed her the wrong way, gotten under her skin, and when she didn't want to throttle him, she wanted to throw him down on the bed and show him just how he could rub her.

"If you stick around..." Bobby shared a glance with Charlie while Dean shot daggers at them "...you'll come to find demons are easy to figure out, but humans...there ain't no rhyme or reason why they do the things they do."

Nodding, Bella asked, "So what now?"

Dean advanced toward Bella, his face inches from hers. He stared her down with hardened eyes. "Now you march into Sheriff Mills' office and hand over your resignation and go back to Forks with Charlie."

Letting out a dark laugh, Bella lifted her head, tilting her chin in defiance. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to call Sheriff Mills and tell her I'm not quite ready to start. I still have another week of leave left. Then I'm going to go on your next hunt with you."

"No. Absolutely not." Dean looked over to Charlie. "Do something."

Charlie pushed up from the couch and walked over to Dean. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, he stared at his daughter. "Bella, is a strong, independent woman. I stopped telling her what to do a long time ago. She has every right to go on a hunt as much as you boys do. It's in her blood. You can't escape it, Dean."

Bella smiled proudly as Dean narrowed his eyes. He turned away, letting out a disgruntled sigh, and walked over to Bobby. "Can I talk to you?"

Bobby and Dean walked into the kitchen. Heading straight for the refrigerator, Bobby opened the door and pulled out two beers, popping the top off both of them.

Handing the beer to Dean, Bobby said, "Whatever you're thinking, Dean, save it. Bella is just as stubborn as you. There's no changing her mind."

Dean shook his head and then took a long, slow sip. "It's not safe for her."

"Charlie said..."

"I know what Charlie said," Dean spat. "That's not what I'm talking about. It's Sam...the way he killed Casey. It was cold, Bobby. Like he didn't even think twice about it...about the girl inside that would be dead."

Bobby sipped on his beer and placed it on the counter. "That doesn't sound like Sam."

"No, it doesn't. Maybe...maybe when Sam came back, he didn't come back as Sam at all."

"What are you sayin', boy?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I don't know. All I know is it's not good. Maybe I'm going straight to hell for nothing. But having..." Dean leaned in and lowered his voice "...Bella around isn't going to make things easier. If I'm gone and she's left with a Sam who isn't right...promise me you'll keep her safe, Bobby."

Bobby waved him off, not wanting to believe for a second that one, Dean was really going to hell, and two, that Sam wasn't really Sam. "You don't even have to ask."

Even though it was out of his character, Dean wrapped his arms around Bobby and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby shoved him away. "Are ya done? Or do we need to go buy a box of tampons?"

Dean gave Bobby a half-smile and headed for the stairs. He didn't notice Bella standing behind the wall, listening to every word they'd said.

* * *

E/N – So Dean knows his brother isn't right...but is that all he's worrying about, or is there more to why it's so important to him to keep Bella safe? I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- *waves* Hey, guys! Long time no see. I had all intentions of updating last week, but my week went to shit. Here's a peace offering. New chapter!

Chapter song: Don't Let Your Enemies Become Friends by The Spill Canvas

* * *

_For the record, I never wanted this. For the record, I wish we never met and opened up this mess.__  
__I couldn't keep up so we cracked down and now everything is worse._

Chapter 7

A taxi pulled up to Bobby's house and beeped. The noise startled Bella and she quickly hurried back to the living room, Dean's plea hanging heavy in the air. Bella rushed down the hall and bumped into Charlie's chest as he made his way toward the kitchen for his goodbyes.

He looked down at his daughter, his brow furrowing with worry. "You okay, kid?"

Sucking her lip into her mouth, she nodded silently and pushed past him, on her way to the front door.

Dean lifted his eyes in time to see Bella's retreating back. His traitorous heart twinged with pain knowing it would probably be the last time he'd ever see her. Charlie approached Bobby, causing Dean to tear his gaze away from Bella and allowing reality set in. Bella wasn't going anywhere. Dean didn't know if he should be angry or relieved.

Pulling Bobby into his arms, Charlie gave him a firm hug and gripped his shoulders tightly. "You keep an eye on her, Bobby. Sometimes Bella thinks she can take on the world and..."

Bobby pulled away, a disgruntled look crossing his already hard features. "Whadaya take me for? Some kind of idjit?"

Charlie shook his head. "It's just...she doesn't know when to quit. If she has her mind set on something..." he sighed heavily "...just keep in touch."

Crossing in front of Dean, Charlie paused and nodded curtly at the elder Winchester, obviously not seeing eye to eye when it came to Bella. "Take care, son."

Bella was still taken back by what Dean had said. She hadn't even noticed her father making his way to the door. Sam came up to his side and they shared a manly embrace.

"When are you going back to Stanford?" Charlie asked as he pulled away.

Sam looked down, a sad smile working its way onto his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Charlie narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so important that you'd give up a full ride to an ivy league school, son?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Sam stared into his brother's eyes. He had only planned on taking a short break to help Dean during their father's absence. Then shit had literally gone to hell, and well, Sam gave it all up to save his brother.

"Family stuff," Sam answered firmly. Dean coughed uncomfortably in the background. Charlie nodded with pride and continued toward the front steps.

The taxi honked the horn again. Charlie's hand was on the handle as he gave Bella one last glance over his shoulder. He felt horrible for betraying his daughter, and she could see it in those same brown eyes. She willed her feet to move; she didn't want to leave things like this...not with Charlie. He had been her rock for so many years, and she knew she'd need him soon. Charlie turned back around and walked down the front stairs. He opened the door to the cab, but before he had a chance to get in, Bella rushed into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. Charlie placed a kiss on top of her forehead.

Charlie pulled away slowly. "I know I should have told you. I was selfish...I..."

Bella held up her hand, her eyes sad. "It's okay, Charlie. I get it. I would have done the same if it were my kid."

"Bells, for what it's worth, I think you're gonna be a great hunter. Maybe that's part of the reason I never told you. I was afraid you'd one-up your old man." Charlie smiled and Bella playfully punched him in the arm, hiding the tears in her eyes, before going for another embrace.

Dean stood on the porch, flanked by Bobby and Sam, watching intently, a part of him praying she'd changed her mind. He couldn't hear the words exchanged, but the twinge in his heart, the one that sped up at the thought of Bella sticking around and the same one that feared for her safety, told him otherwise. She was staying. Somehow she had worked her way into his bloodstream. It could have been from Charlie's letters or the pictures. Whatever it was, he could feel her when he closed his eyes at night. In the morning, he'd wake up and bury her along with all the feelings he had and go about his business like she never existed. Now she was here, and she'd continue to be here until someone or something made her leave, and that thought scared him more than the hell hounds hot on his trail.

Charlie entered the cab and shut the door. Bella tapped on the roof of the vehicle three times before it drove off. She gave him a small wave as they drove off into the distance. A watery smile danced across her lips as she allowed herself a moment for composure. The events of the past few days had finally caught up with her, and for a brief second she thought she might crack under the pressure. There was no way in hell she'd let Dean Winchester see her cry. Her face remained a mask of calmness as she walked back up the stairs, pushing her tiny frame through the small opening between Sam and Dean, paying careful attention to give Dean an extra shove. Dean let out a disgusted huff and scowled. Sam and Bobby both tried to stifle their laughter.

Glaring, Dean said, "Not a word," and then proceeded to enter the house.

Bella had already made herself comfortable on the couch. Even though she felt weird inserting herself into the Winchesters' lives, she wasn't going to back down. If anything she'd go out of her way to show Dean she had every right to be there. It was in her blood after all.

Dean walked right past Bella, not even noticing her as the couch cushions swallowed her up. Bella thought about just ignoring him, but that gnawing in her gut made her want to say something. She shot up from the couch and rushed toward him.

"What's your problem?"

At the movement, Dean turned around and was met with a fierce Bella, her eyes wild and hair a mess from the night's events. He couldn't stop his tongue from darting out across his bottom lip when he took in the sight: her cheeks flushed with a pretty pink, a small V forming on the bridge of her nose. He bit his lip and shook his head, getting those images of her on her back, hair matted to her forehead from sweat, cheeks red from the heat building between them right out of his head.

"You." Dean hadn't meant to be so honest with her, so he quickly added, "You don't belong here."

Bella took a long stride and stood right in front of him, tilting her chin, looking up defiantly. "Why? Because you don't think I can handle it? Because you think you're the only one that can do this? I've got news for you, _Dean_..." Hatred dripped from her mouth as she said his name, and Dean instantly hardened. "You're not the only game in town. Charlie and John did this together back in the day, so I see this going one of two ways. We either work together or you stay out of my way."

He chuckled darkly, a smirk on his lips. "You're really something, you know that, sweetheart."

She attempted a glare, but the way he called her _sweetheart_ sent tingles deep down in her belly, and she quickly tried to hide the effect he was having on her.

Forcing a cocky smile, her eyes tightening around the corners, she said, "Thanks. I try."

Dean's jaw tensed as he stared her down. Of all the ways he pictured Bella over the years, this woman standing in front of him was never even a thought. She had turned out the exact opposite of what he wanted for her. She was supposed to remain that same doe-eyed girl with the pigtails and chocolate ice cream cone. Of course he knew she wouldn't stay that way forever, but every night he prayed to a God he didn't even think existed that Bella would never become like him. But here she was, staring back at him, unrelenting and demanding all at the same time, and all he could see was himself in the fire that burned in her eyes.

He knew he couldn't make her leave, even if he made her miserable, she'd stay just to prove a point. Dean would've done the exact same thing. For a minute he entertained the thought of actually hunting with her side-by-side, but then he remembered he didn't have much time left and having Bella around would only make things worse in the end. She might have been gung-ho about this whole hunting thing, but she really had no idea what she was getting into. So she knew about vampires and she just had a run in with a demon...but that didn't mean she'd be ready to see hell hounds drag Dean off to hell. The more he thought about it, the more his true feelings started to surface. He let the words slip before he had a chance to tamp them down.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his eyes softening with genuine concern.

Bella scoffed. "Did what?"

"Something bad had to have happened to you to make you so hard."

"I'm fine." She spun on her heels, turning away so she wouldn't have to tell him the truth.

She was far from fine. If he wanted to know specifics, she hadn't been fine since that day in the woods. The girl she used to be died that day. The woman she had become, the one that could dropkick a two hundred and forty pound man and bring him to the ground, the one that didn't know what it was like really bare her soul to another person, the one that hid behind purpose, that was who she was now and there was no changing that.

Dean reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back to him with a rough tug. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on his grasp. She was sure he felt her pulse pick up under his fingertips. Despite her skin practically burning from his touch, she didn't pull away.

"I know that look, Bella. I see it every day when I look in the mirror. You throw yourself into your work because..." Dean swallowed thickly "...because you know that's all you have. As long as you keep going through the motions, you know you're still alive."

How could someone so infuriating know her so well? Maybe tagging along with the Winchesters was a bad idea. She tried to move but Dean's gaze paralyzed her.

Gritting her teeth, she spat, "You don't know anything about me."

He raised one eyebrow in challenge. "Oh yeah? Why'd you up and leave Forks the first chance you got? Why'd you choose a profession that you knew would leave little time for yourself? Who hurt you?"

With each question Dean uttered, it was like a knife stabbing into her heart. Charlie must have told him. That was the only explanation, and the thought that he had shared something so personal with some she didn't even know existed brought on the rage.

She forcefully yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Let's get one thing straight," she seethed. "You and I are nothing alike, Dean Winchester."

It was the ugliest of lies and it tasted bitter in her mouth. She and Dean were exactly the same, and she didn't know if she wanted to throttle him or run into his arms and take comfort in knowing there was actually someone out there that understood her.

Bella couldn't bare to look at him any longer. Even though she wanted in on the next hunt, she couldn't stay at Bobby's. Not now anyway. She decided she'd go back to her apartment, shower, maybe get a few hours of sleep in. Bobby and Sam came through the door just as she was about to leave.

"Where you headed, Bella?" Sam asked nervously, looking over her head and seeing Dean standing with his legs apart and his arms crossed over his chest.

They'd obviously gotten into it and he was worried his brother had scared her off. Back in Forks Dean was adamant about keeping Bella out of this life, and if had been any other time, Sam would have gone along with whatever Dean wanted. The truth was time was running out and Dean didn't even pretend to act like he was trying to find a way out of his Deal. Whether Dean admitted it or not, Bella was exactly what he needed.

Bella sighed. "Just going home for a few. Give me a call if you have a case."

Sam floundered for a way to stop her but Bobby stepped in. "Actually, John just called and said there was a break-in at his storage unit. You three should go check it out. I know he's got some _important_ stuff there."

Dean's ears perked up at the mention of the case and then his face quickly fell when Bobby insinuated Bella should come along. Sam scratched at his cheek, his eyes narrowing. He was there when his father had called, but Bobby had told John he'd go himself. Maybe the old man had some tricks up his sleeve after all.

"What are you idjits standing around for?" Bobby scowled at Dean, Sam, and even Bella. If she was going to be a hunter, she might as well get used to his ornery self. "The unit is in Buffalo. Better get a move on if you want to get there before something gets stolen."

* * *

E/N – I absolutely love writing Bobby! I didn't take enough advantage of his character in She's Everything, so he's back in Hell's Bells...and he has no plans of going anywhere. Things get pretty exciting next chapter. If you kiddos are good, you may even see an update later this week!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – **As promised, another chapter. So, without further ado, I bring you chapter 8!

Chapter Song: Awake My Soul by Mumford & Sons

* * *

_In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die. Where you invest your love, you invest your life._

**Chapter 8**

The three descended the stairs, quickly evading Bobby's orneriness. Bella passed the Impala and opened the door to her cruiser. Dean narrowed his eyes and let out a huff before making his way over to her. He didn't want her to ride with them, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Bella lowered herself into the front seat, but as she was about to pull the door shut, Dean gripped the frame and held it open, poking his head into the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Bella's hands tightened on the steering wheel, her knuckles white. Gritting her teeth, she said, "I'd be on the road already if some ass with an alpha complex didn't get in my way."

Dean let out a low chuckle and shook his head, the corners of his lips twisting into the slightest smirk. "You think you can be a hunter, huh?"

Glaring, Bella answered, "I know I can."

Pursing his lips, Dean said, "Well, looks like you didn't think things through too much. Part of being a hunter is staying under the radar, getting in and getting out unnoticed."

Bella raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Like you and Sam did back in Forks?"

Dean cleared his throat. "My point is, rolling up in a cruiser isn't going to work on this case. We're going there to see what was stolen and why. An out of town cop investigating a robbery at a storage unit is going to raise flags. Just trust me on this."

"Fine." Bella pulled her keys out of the ignition and Dean backed away to let her out of the car.

Dean stalked over to his car and gave Sam a _what the fuck_ look as he got out of the car. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not feeling to well. I'm sure you and Bella can handle it on your own."

Staring him down, his voice gruff, Dean said, "You look fine to me."

Bella cautiously eyed the brothers from where she stood behind the Impala. She was sure Sam meant well. Based on the few conversations they'd shared and her observations, she could tell the younger Winchester spent a lot of time pacifying the people around him. He might have thought he was helping, but this little stunt was going to end in disaster.

Rushing over to the passenger side, Dean stood in front of Sam and got in his face. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work so just cut the crap and get in."

Looking over his shoulder, Sam was met with Bella's curious stare. He brought his fist to his mouth and forced a cough before turning back around. Hunching over, he leaned in toward Dean and spoke low. "Whatever issues you have with Bella, you need to work them out...now. She's not going anywhere, Dean, and honestly, I don't think you want her to. This will be good for both of you."

Scowling, Dean walked around the front of the car and plopped down in front of the wheel. He leaned over the passenger side, where the window was open, and said, "You're wrong, Sammy."

Bella hesitated for a moment and then walked toward the Impala. "Everything alright?" she asked Sam with a pensive look. She knew damn well things weren't alright, and she wanted to curse him for leaving her with an even more than usual disgruntled Dean.

His lips pressed in a thin line. "Yeah, just not up for the trip to Buffalo." He faked another cough. "I'm sure you can handle it."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "You're putting a lot of faith in someone you hardly know."

Sam tried to bite back the smirk and remained silent. He was convinced he knew both Dean and Bella better than they knew themselves. They were made for each other; even Bobby could see it. All he needed was for Bella to show Dean he had something worth living for. It stung a bit to know that he wasn't enough for Dean to keep fighting, that Dean was just willing to give up and leave Sam all alone. But Sam also knew that Dean had never been in love. Sam's heart still ached for Jessica. If she was still alive, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. If his brother knew that kind of love, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd claw his way out of Hell to be with Bella. The trick was getting both of them to realize it.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Good luck."

Shaking her head, Bella open the passenger door and got in. Dean didn't even look over to her. Instead, he started the car up and revved the engine to prove a point. Sam jumped slightly from the roar and then chuckled. The tires screeched and kicked up rocks as Dean peeled away.

They drove down the road in silence for a few minutes. When they hit the interstate, Dead started fiddling with the radio but no stations came in clear enough. The only thing he could get was Mariachi music and Evangelist talk radio.

Bella smirked. "A car this nice, you should really invest in a better stereo."

Dean tossed her an icy glare. "Baby's fine just the way she is." He lowered his eyes to the floorboard. "I've got some cassette tapes down by your feet."

She bent over to pick them up. Her tight, white T-shirt riding up with her jacket to show a little sliver of creamy skin and the indent of her lower back. Dean licked his lips, thinking about tracing those dimples with his tongue. He quickly shook those thoughts away and diverted his eyes back on the road where they belonged.

Bella hefted the old shoe box up on her lap and started laughing. "You really gotta update your cassette tape collection."

Dean faced her, hurt crossing his features. "Why?" His voice sounded genuinely confused.

Smiling as she shuffled through the tapes, she said, "Well, for one, they're_ cassette tapes. _And two, Black Sabbath?" She held up the tape and then tossed it back in the box and picked up another. "Motorhead?" She crinkled her nose and threw that one in and grabbed another. "Metallica?" She turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "It's like the greatest hits of mullet rock!"

Dean snatched the tape away from her and fumbled with it before shoving it into the tape deck. Metallica's _Fade to Black _began to filter through the speakers. "House rules, Bella. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole."

"Look, I'm not thrilled about this road trip either, but you don't have to be rude. We might as well make the most of it. So instead of acting like the asshole that you are, why don't we take the time to get to know each other?"

She couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Did she really want to get to know Dean Winchester? A part of her thought she already had him pegged, but another part of her, a part that was growing with every second she spent near him, was afraid to get to know him because she knew he was just like her and there were just some things she wasn't willing to remember.

He turned up the volume and shouted back, "Sorry. I can't hear you. The music's too loud."

~o~

A handful of pit stops for gas and to relieve themselves, and still no more was said between them. Almost eight hours in the car and the only thing Dean had asked was "Burgers or Mexican?" The ride gave Bella time to think about things. What had she got herself into? Being a hunter might have been in her blood but was it what she really wanted? Or did she just want to prove Dean wrong? She had a job waiting for her that would keep her busy. There really was no reason for her to take up this lifestyle. But something she had overheard while she was unconscious nagged at her. It was foggy and she only had bits and pieces, but Casey had made it sound like Dean was going to die...and soon. The thing that disturbed her the most, the one part she kept playing over and over in her mind until it twisted in her gut was that not only did Dean know he was going to die, he welcomed it.

She didn't owe anything to Dean Winchester. The relationship his father had with Charlie had nothing to do with her. Why should she care what happened to him? But she did and that aggravated her to no end.

With four hours until they reached their destination, Bella finally decided to break the silence.

"So does everyone know you're dying, or are you just planning to spring that on them last minute?" Her tone was bitter and Dean couldn't decipher if it was just because she was a bitch or maybe she was mad at the prospect of him ceasing to exist. He'd be lying if it didn't cause a little twinge in his heart.

His jaw tensed as he stared at the road in front of him for a long moment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella turned in her seat and the movement caused Dean to look her way. "It was something Casey said in the basement...about you having a one way ticket to Hell. What did she mean by that?"

"Nothing, Bella!" he snapped.

She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. "If it's nothing, then why are you getting so upset? What did you do, Dean?"

"It's none of your business."

"Obviously it is!" She balled her hands into fists. "Just tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes hardened. "It doesn't matter. They already know."

Softening her voice, she asked, "Know what?"

Slowly tearing his eyes from the road, he looked at Bella. They were so clear and green, Bella's breath caught in her throat. It was the first time she _really_ saw Dean. His guard was down. The asshole front she had been accustomed to fell away and revealed the scared little boy inside.

"I sold my soul to save Sam. He deserves to live more than I do."

His words broke her heart and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. She knew exactly what it was like to feel as if dying was the answer. Hadn't she asked Edward to turn her after what had happened in Phoenix? And hadn't she wanted to die after Edward left her because it was the only thing that could take away the pain? Dying was easy. It was living that was hard, and no one understood that more than Bella. But what could have happened to this broken man in front of her to make him think he didn't deserve to live?

"That's not true," she whispered.

"You don't know anything about me or the things I've done, Bella. Trust me, the world's a better place without me in it."

_You're better off without me_, was what he wanted to say, but those words just wouldn't come because there was a part to Dean Winchester that yearned for Bella. Not just her body, which his clearly responded to, but her soul. She was everything he wanted because she was everything he wasn't: pure, strong, brave, beautiful, and loved. She was so loved, by Charlie, by her mom, and if he was being honest he loved her too. It wasn't like he had fallen in love with her over night. It started out as more of an infatuation, kind of like taking a peek at how the other half lived. The pictures, her life away from the supernatural, it was what he had always wished for. Eventually, as Bella got older and Dean's life sucked more and more, it turned into a fierce need to protect. To protect her, to protect that normal life. Then he met her and knew it was all over. The woman she had become, the way he built her up in his head actually fell short. How could he not love her? Now more than ever he was determined to give her the life she deserved and that didn't include hunting or_ him_. Why on Earth would she willingly condemn herself to this lonely life? Maybe Bella wasn't as perfect as he thought. Maybe she was just as broken as he was. The thought twisted his stomach in knots.

When they reached the storage facility, Dean slowly turned the car off, trying not to alert their presence to anyone. It was almost dawn and he had hoped they could get in and out under the cover of night. An easy job without any risk to Bella's safety. He got out of the car and Bella followed him toward the elevator. Pressing the button for the third floor, Dean shook his head and laughed darkly.

The doors closed and Bella looked at him. "What?"

"My dad. It's like I hardly know the guy. I've spent my whole life with him, doing this...and still the guy's got his secrets." He handed Bella a flashlight and turned on his own.

The elevator opened when they reached their floor. They found the unit and Dean took a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. Bella pulled her weapon and held the flashlight under it, like she was shown in the Academy.

Looking over his shoulder, Dean chuckled. "You don't need that here, sweetheart. Forty-fives don't work on demons." He shined his light on the ground, illuminating the small storage room and revealing a devils trap. He smirked. "No demons allowed."

Something glistening under the light caught Bella's eye. She bent down and ran two of her fingers across the floor. Pulling them away, she looked up at Dean slightly worried. "Blood."

Dean shined his flashlight along the ground to get a better look. The floor was covered in bloody footprints. He knelt down and lifted up an almost invisible wire.

"Tripwire," Bella gasped. She followed the line across the room to where it was attached to a shotgun hidden in the skull of an animal. "Whoever broke in here got tagged."

Walking around the room, inspecting all of the contents, Dean stumbled upon more footprints. "I got two sets of boot treads here. Looks like a two-man job, and our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

Bella got up and flashed her light deeper into the unit. A chain on a door in the back reflected the light. She walked closer to the door and noticed the chain had been cut. "Dean?" she called.

He came to meet her and took in the door. Moving her behind him in a protective gesture, he opened the door. The room was filled with guns, land mines, and plenty of stuff that could have been taken. Instead, there were boxes lined on a shelf with ancient symbols spray-painted on them with one missing.

"Guess they knew exactly what they were looking for."

Dean paled when he saw the empty spot. "See these symbols...it's binding magic. They're curse boxes. This must be Dad's toxic waste dump."

Furrowing her brows, Bella asked, "What does that even mean?"

"They're supposed to keep the evil mojo contained. Sorta like Pandora's box."

Bella grimaced. "What are the chances they didn't open it?"

* * *

**E/N –** What do we think about their little heart to heart in the car? Are we getting somewhere? And what say you about Dean's feelings for Bella? Looks like he finally admitted it to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – **I think this may be the chapter everyone is waiting for. Enjoy! *special note at the bottom*

Chapter song: Poison & Wine – The Civil Wars

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_You only know what I want you to. I know everything you don't want me to._

"Yeah. Thanks, Bobby." Dean frowned and hung up the phone.

Bella looked at Dean expectantly, her voice unusually soft for her. "He didn't know what was in the box. Did he?"

She wasn't scared or worried about what they'd find. It was the fact that Dean confirmed her suspicions earlier. He was going to die and he didn't care. Their whole conversation was stuck on repeat in her mind from the time he uttered those words to when they set foot in the storage unit. They were previously occupied with the matter at hand, but the time Dean had taken on the phone was all Bella needed. The firmness in his words, the disgusting truth he believed turned Bella's stomach sour. _The world's a better place without me in it. _

Despite the fact that Dean had a raging case of alpha maleness, he saved countless lives everyday. That was worth something. He was worth something dammit. How could he just willingly throw his life away. He might have sacrificed his life for his brother, but at what cost? If his conversation with Bobby that she eavesdropped on was any indication, the Sam that came back was different...and not in a good way.

Waving a piece of paper in his hand, Dean smiled. "No, but they should've blocked out their license plate before they parked in front of the security camera."

They got in the car and Dean started her up. He drove down the street toward a little diner in the center of town. "Let's grab some coffee and see if they happen to drive by. We know they're local."

Bella made herself comfortable in the booth while she waited for Dean to get back from the men's room. The waitress had already come over with menus and two mugs of coffee. Bringing the mug to her mouth, blowing on the steaming liquid, she watched Dean over the top of the cup. She took in his lean form as he strode over to their table. His faded jeans hugged his muscular thighs and the button down shirt he wore stretched tightly across his upper body. Averting her eyes, she looked down at the ground and watched his strong, confident steps in his logging boots. She scowled at her coffee. How could something so trivial as a pair boots make her tingle? Her body responded to him; she couldn't deny that. Luckily the flush in her face could easily be masked by the piping hot coffee she was drinking. She was sure countless women's bodies responded to Dean. Why should she be any different?

_Because that part of you died a long time ago_, the voice of reason explained.

She wasn't a nun. She was a woman with needs, so she had scratched the itch on several occasions, but it held none of the promise she had hoped it would. Hands that didn't feel right on her body, not cold enough. Eyes that weren't gold. Greedy, hungry lips instead of hesitant ones as they kissed her. Once Bella got over the fact that _he_ was never coming back, _that _was something they would never have, she gave in to the physical pleasure. It soothed the ache for a while and Bella would return to her work with new fervor, drowning her pain and any memories that threatened to spill. Once that gnawing pang came back, she'd usually find someone to take home for the night and then repeat the whole thing all over again.

As Bella watched Dean pause by the counter, eyes lingering over the display case of pies and licking his lips, she felt her heart start to race. It wasn't just her body responding to Dean. It was _her_. This wasn't just some carnal need to get laid. She was feeling _something_. Dean had ignited a fire that burned so bright within her, there wasn't a damn thing that could quell it.

It was almost as if Dean knew the effect he had on her because he walked over to her with a cocky smirk on his face. He knew he could never really have her, and maybe getting her all riled up was just pouring salt in the wound, but he'd be damned if her pink cheeks and fiery eyes didn't give him a raging hard-on. Dean approached the table and their eyes locked. He swallowed thickly as he looked at her and realized those eyes weren't burning with the hostility he'd become accustomed to. No, her eyes darkened with desire. Just as quickly as it flashed there, it was gone, and Bella looked past Dean, over his shoulder, spewing coffee from her mouth.

Dean looked down at his soaked shirt. _What an insufferable bitch_. He took a handful of napkins and started to pat himself dry.

Scowling, he said, "Was that really necessary?"

Bella shot up from the booth and ran over to the window. "Connecticut. Last three digits eight-eight-zero."

Fishing in his pocket, Dean threw down a few loose dollars and followed after Bella who was already out the door and racing toward the Impala. He slid into the front seat and started the engine.

"Which way?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he turned to look at her and saw a cell phone firmly planted to her ear."I doubt Sam or Bobby can tell us where he's headed."

She narrowed her eyes at him and continued her phone conversation. "Yes. That's right. Eight-eight-zero." Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a pen, biting off the cap as she nodded, listening to the person on the other end of the line. With the cap in her mouth, she smiled widely and leaned over, scribbling an address on the back of a fast food bag. "Thanks, Tom. You're the best. I owe you a drink next time I'm visiting."

Dean continued to stare at her. "Whadya got?" He tried to hide the tick in his jaw when she said his name and that she'd owe him a drink the next time she was _visiting_. Who the fuck was Tom and why was she going to visit him?

Bella held up the scrap piece of paper victoriously. "Just an address."

They drove down the road and pulled into a residential development. The lawns were perfectly manicured, the houses larger than average.

Dean pursed his lips, slowing the car down in front of a massive three-story colonial house. "Not exactly petty thief material."

Opening the door and getting out, Bella braced herself against the side of the Impala. She brought her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the warm, summer sun. "Maybe he got rich stealing things from people like your dad."

"Or maybe _Tom _got it wrong." Dean smiled smugly. Tom was probably just some turd trying to impress Bella so he could get in her pants.

Dean's words brought her back to her time at the Academy and her blood started to boil, for Tom, for herself, for the taunting they endured at the hands of their peers. She pursed her lips, letting the spiteful way Dean talked about Tom roll around in her head for a minute. Was that jealousy? _Tiny Tom _was no one to be jealous of. He got that nickname at the Academy from some of the jarhead rejects. Tom couldn't help his slight stature. At four foot eleven, he was lucky to reach Bella's shoulders...and that was on a good day with his hair spiked and gelled. It didn't mean he was any less of a cop. The kid was a computer genius. He could hack into someone's computer and find anything he wanted to about him. He could also put whatever information he wanted to on their hard drive, remotely. He and Bella may or may not have had a few good laughs when Jerry Sinclair turned on his laptop and got bombarded with gay porn.

Bella shook her head and smiled to herself. Dean didn't seem like the type to get jealous. She'd be lying if she said the thought of Dean being jealous of someone for their relationship with her didn't excite her. A few careful steps down the walkway Bella noticed darker red spots standing out from the bricks. It was subtle but her keen eye picked up on it. Dean followed her line of sight and reached into his coat, pulling out his gun.

"Let's not go in there guns blazing..." Bella eyed the Colt 1911 .45 that Dean held in his hand "...although that is a nice..." she gave his whole body a once over, lingering just below the waist, "...gun." She tried to objectify him, but it backfired when she eyed the noticeable bulge in his pants. Snapping her eyes back to his, she stuttered, "Th...th...the engraved barrel and pearl grips are a bit much though, don't you think? Doesn't really scream low profile." Her lips twisted into a smirk.

Dean tried to glare at her, but she knew her guns and that was hot as hell. They stood at the front door and Bella knocked firmly. Shuffling could be heard and some added effort as the suspect made their way to the door.

The door swung open and a tall, well-built man stood leaning against the door frame. You could tell he was favoring one leg as he put all the weight on that side. He certainly didn't look like a criminal. He was clean-shaven, revealing deep set dimples and cleft chin. His dark hair was cropped close to his head and the way his black T-shirt stretched across his massive chest, Bella guessed him for military, not a criminal.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a genuine smile on his face, sparkling blue eyes resting on her brown ones.

The British accent caught Bella off guard. As she floundered for words, Dean let out a gruff cough and stepped forward. "Wayne Carlson?"

"Yes?" He finally tore his eyes away from Bella and stared at Dean. "Do I know you?"

Chuckling darkly, Dean said, "Obviously not since you were dumb enough to break into my old man's storage unit."

Before the words left his mouth, Wayne was making a run for it. He couldn't actually run with his injured leg. It was more of a hobble. Dean pushed his way through the door and Bella ran after them. Wayne winced as he scrambled away and moved the wrong way. He instantly fell to the marble floor and cried out, holding his upper thigh, blood soaking his jeans and pouring through his fingers.

Dean loomed over him, peering down with a snarl. "Serves you right for stealing something that doesn't belong to you. Where's the box?"

Bella knelt to the floor, looking over Wayne's leg. "Dean, he's bleeding out." She pulled out a switchblade and started to cut away his jeans. "When he tried to run the buckshot must have nicked the femoral artery."

Looking around for anything that could be used as an immediate tourniquet, she came up empty handed. Bella shrugged off her leather jacket and brought the knife to her mid-section, cutting her tight, white shirt just above her belly button. Both men's eyes flew to her naked midriff. Dean swallowed thickly while Wayne squeezed his eyes shut and winced.

"Are you a doctor?" he managed through the pain.

Bella smiled warmly, trying to distract him as she tied the scrap of fabric around his leg as tight as she could. "No, but I play one on television."

He mustered a laugh but his breathing was starting to regulate now that the blood loss had been controlled.

Dean bent down and gripped the collar of Wayne's shirt. "I really don't care whether you bleed out or not. Where's the box?"

Wayne's eyes traveled to the glass table sitting in front of a deep red velvet couch. Letting go of him forcefully, his head almost smashing against the floor if it weren't for Bella catching it, Dean rushed over to the table and scooped up the box. He stalked back over to Bella and Wayne, cradling the box protectively.

"You open it?" he seethed.

Wayne tried to sit up so he could explain himself, but Bella held him down gently. He offered her a weak smile. "N...n..no. I don't even know what it is."

"Then why'd you take it?" Dean was in his face again.

Bella turned to him and growled. "He needs medical attention. We got the box. We can question him later."

"I needed the money," Wayne answered softly, looking away ashamed.

Laughing, Dean said, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you started living beyond your means."

Wayne didn't even bother answering him. Instead, he looked to Bella, wanting desperately for her to understand. "It wasn't for me. My mum and dad moved to the States a couple of years ago. He died a few months ago, and I came here to help Mum sort out his affairs while I was on leave. I didn't realize what a mess he left. She was going to lose the house. I...I tried everything and then there was a mysterious message on the answering machine. Someone was willing to pay off the debt if I brought them that box."

Bella and Dean exchanged a serious look. "Who?" Dean spat.

Wayne struggled to lift his head. "I. Don't. Know."

"Come on, Bella. We're through here." Dean started to stalk toward the door.

Pausing by the end table, Bella picked up the portable phone resting on it. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" She gave Wayne a sad look before she left the phone off the hook.

Dean stood by the trunk of the Impala, carefully placing the box inside. Bella came up behind him.

"Don't you want to know what was in it?" she asked.

"Listen, sweetheart, when you've been at this as long as I have, you never want to know..."

She shook her head. "So that's it? We bring it back and we're done with the case?"

"Normally, yeah. But something doesn't seem right with Wayne's story. Who knew about my dad's storage unit? We're going to stick around and see how this pans out."

~o~

Bobby was able to shed some light on the turn of events. A few years back, John was hunting with another hunter named Gordon. According to John, Gordon was a bit of a loose canon, and that was saying something coming from him. John didn't exactly think things through himself. Gordon was after the vampire that turned his sister. It was a vengeance kill, something John knew a lot about. The thing was it was a suicide mission, and John wouldn't let him walk into the nest. The vampires got away and Gordon was bitter. He was out for blood, but this time it was John's. Since John had been M.I.A. Gordon decided to do something even better. He'd undo all the good John had done over the years. What better way than to reintroduce all those cursed objects into the world, starting with the unlucky rabbit's foot.

It was already nightfall by the time they got the story from Bobby and they left the hospital. Bella had insisted on telling Wayne the truth. He really was innocent in all this and deserved that much. Since it had been a long day, and an even longer ride, Dean wasn't exactly anxious to start the trek back to Bobby's. They decided to stop at a hole in the wall motel. Lucky for them the motel had a bar attached to it.

Dean was already several beers in. Bella had kept up with him, and when the shots of whiskey came out, he raised his glass to her and smiled.

"Well, you survived this case. Maybe you can handle yourself after all."

They tossed the shots back and Bella sucked at her teeth as she set the glass back down at the bar. The corner of her mouth turned up and she lowered her voice. "You have no idea what I can handle."

Dean felt his dick twitch in his pants. "Shouldn't talk like that, sweetheart," he mumbled under his breath.

She looked up at him with one eye shut, feeling the effects of the alcohol. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean took another swig of his beer. "Nothing. One thing you'll have to learn is you can't save everyone."

Steadying herself at the bar, she gripped the edge and stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Even if he was talking about himself, Dean had the perfect scapegoat. "That Wayne guy...he got what was coming to him."

"Do you even listen to yourself? He was innocent."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Aww, isn't that sweet. Sticking up for lover boy."

"What?" Bella's eyes rounded, her surprise written all over her face.

"You really didn't notice he had the hots for you?"

Her face twisted in confusion. "Is this the booze or your alpha male talking?"

"_Guess it really was my lucky day, Bella."_ Dean did his best to mock Wayne's British accent.

Bella huffed. "The guy almost died and there was a rabbit's foot in the box. He was making a joke."

"He was hitting on you," Dean stated flatly.

"He wasn't." She took a sip of her drink, hoping Dean would just drop it.

Dean's eyes widened. "You really had no idea." His mind quickly wandered to Bella's encounter with Casey. He felt himself stiffening at the possibility and his face split into a goofy grin. "Holy shit! You're a lesbian."

Bella started choking. "What? No! Why would you..." It started to click into place. Dean saw her hit on Casey. To him it looked like she was trying to take her home when in reality she was setting herself up for failure. She wasn't a lesbian. She just knew she couldn't have what she really wanted. Rejection from Casey was a lot easier to swallow than rejection from Dean.

Shaking her head, Bella let out a nervous laugh and changed the subject. "So did you want Wayne to die because he was hitting on me or because you think he deserved it?"

"He tried to steal from my dad. Imagine what would have happened if he actually touched the rabbit's foot!"

Bella stared at him incredulously. "He was a victim of circumstance."

Dean let out a dark laugh. "I can tell you a few things about being a victim of circumstance, sweetheart."

Bella hopped down off the bar stool and faced him. "Is that your excuse for being such an asshole all the time?"

Dean stood up as well, her head barely meeting his chest. "You think you know me so well. Got me figured out. You only know what I want you to."

Despite the inches he had on her, she straightened her back and flexed her jaw. "I know everything you don't want me to."

He took a step closer, their lips barely touching. "And what's that?" His words were barely a whisper but the warmth fanned over her face and traveled down her spine as she shuddered.

She let out a shaky breath. "You were dealt a shitty hand. You know what? We all were...you, Sam, me, my father, your father..." Her eyes started to well up with tears and a few slipped down her cheek.

Dean ached to brush them away. His hand reached out on its own volition, but Bella reared back.

"You're a fighter, Dean. At least you were. What happened? You brought Sam back but he's not the same? So what? You just give up? You stop fighting? Stop trying? Because there's no point? Because dying...has to be better than this hell on earth?"

The truth of her words punched him in the gut. He brought a fist to his mouth, choking on the emotion. She had him pegged, but that wasn't what affected him. The rawness as she spoke told him all he needed to know. She was speaking from experience. Before he had a chance to think things through, he was grabbing her by the hips, pulling her into him and crashing his lips against her so fiercely she almost couldn't breathe.

Instinct took over and she wrapped her arms around his neck, even the air separating them too much. She gripped him harder, hoisting herself up with her legs and twining them around his waist. Dean moaned as their kiss deepened, her tongue swirling in his mouth. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pushing his body into hers as he stumbled out the door of the bar and down the hall in search of their room. She was still hanging off him like a damn spider monkey, but he didn't care. He palmed her ass for a better grip, holding all her weight with one arm, as he shoved his free hand in his pocket for the room key. His lips traveled down her neck as he slammed her back against the door. She let out a throaty moan as he deftly unlocked the door while his mouth was buried in her cleavage.

The door swung open with their weight pressed against it, and Bella clawed at his back to keep from falling. Dean let out a growl and attacked her neck again, then her lips, kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

**E/N –** And now, my friends, we're really going to get into M-rated material. I'd love to know what you think...especially the progression of Dean and Bella's relationship, their feelings... all that good stuff. Oh and guess what, there's a trailer for Hell's Bells on my YouTube channel. Check it out! I can't post the link so just go to YouTube and type: Hell's Bells - Supernatural/Twilight fanfic - Dean/Bella


End file.
